Kingdom Hack
by DMMegsie
Summary: After the defeat of the heartless, nobodies, and the cursed wave a new terror arises which poses a threat to every world. Five young girls become crossed with destiny and are the answers to create balance once again. A Kingdom Hearts, .hack & other Xovers
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Prologue**_

It was the 18th of May and a brisk wind still blew across the coastal shore of San Francisco. Chelsie Branzworth was relaxing in the back of a canoe she had carted from her house. She was listening to her iPod trying to pass the time until the rest of the group arrived. Chelsie pulled her puffy black jacket closer to her as another brisk wind erupted from the west while she pulled out her iPod to check the time.

It read 6:50, and Chelsie let out a sigh. Her friends had all agreed to leave at seven in the morning, but alas, here she was sitting in the canoe with ten minutes to go until departure. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her wavy brown hair tucked underneath her hood, she knew they were never prompt anyway.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, which caused Chelsie to nearly jump out of the canoe. There was a mysterious girl with short orange hair standing on one of the seats of the canoe. She was wearing a green hoodie and a long skirt. She put up her hands and pretended as if they were claws.

"Trish! You nearly scared the living daylights out of me." Chelsie muttered as she righted herself in the canoe.

Trish giggled as she sat down in the canoe. Trish Delis had known Chelsie since she was in middle school. Trish was seventeen, same age as Chelsie and they stood around the same height. Trish smiled at Chelsie as she looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned as she became more comfortable on the wooden canoe bench.

"They're not here yet." Chelsie replied, stretching.

Trish seemed surprised for a moment, but then she remembered who she was dealing with. Within a few more minutes, the final three arrived.

"About time you guys got here." Chelsie said as she stretched and got out of the canoe.

The last three were Maranda Orsh, Ellouise Sullmer, and Valerie Ellis. The eldest of all of them was Maranda Orsh, who was nineteen. She was dressed rather warmly, and her hair was tied up into a bun.

"I blame Elli, she was taking forever." Valerie said as she hugged her sides to keep warm.

Valerie Ellis was the second oldest at eighteen. Her shoulder length brown hair as her green eyes leered at Ellouise.

Ellouise rolled her eyes. "Come on, I was looking for the right jacket."

Ellouise Sullmer was the youngest, even though she was seventeen. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail for the time being while she was warmly I n her white jacket.

"Well then, can we head over to the dock now to launch?" Chelsie questioned, starting to tug on the canoe.

Maranda and Valerie helped Chelsie lift up the canoe and within the next half an hour they were off on their little adventure into the Pacific Ocean.

It had been nearly three hours into their trip efore it started to get warm and they shed their warmer clothing. It was an unusually beautiful day, which made it perfect for their little canoe ride. The salty air felt refreshing against the skin as they passed away the time telling each other stories and enjoying the pure beauty of the view. All was going according to their schedule, and it was about time to head back to shore.

"Dude, what is that?" Ellouise said pointing at the horizon.

Everyone turned to see the sky as a dark storm cloud started to creep over the horizon and envelope the sun. Chelsie quickly grabbed the draw string to start the motor and head to shore.

"I thought today was going to be nice." Valerie said gaping at the huge storm, as it completely blacked out the radiant glow of the sun, leaving nothing but darkness. Waves ragingly started to ram the little canoe, causing it to swing back and forth.

Before they even knew what hit them, a huge wave viciously rammed the canoe, causing it to flip over and its five occupants to plunge into the angry waters; inevitably causing their little adventure to become a lot more complicated.

**Disclaimer**: Although the next chapter really starts the cross over characters/worlds I do not own any of .hack or Kingdom Hearts in any way. I do, however, own Chelsie, Ellouise, Valerie, Maranda, and Trish as they are my own personal characters. Please do not use them without my permission or distribute this story without my permission. Thank you for reading, and I hope to have the main chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Damn it Chelsie, I thought you said the weather was going to be nice," yelled a pissed off Ellouise, who was being her usual bitchy self. Ellouise's long blonde hair clumped together in wet sheets as it stuck to her drenched body. Her tanned skin brought out her bright green eyes leered as Chelsie who rolled over to stare at the sky. Both of them were wearing bell bottom jeans which were soaked and clinging uncomfortably heavy from the water while Ellouise kept the lifejacket on to cover her now transparent white tank top. Chelsie pulled off her jacket, which was nothing more than a soaked black rag, while her purple shirt was drenched, but not transparent. Chelsie glanced over at Ellouise, she didn't care how mad Ellouise was, it wasn't her fault a storm had randomly hit during their travels.

"What? You didn't have to come," Chelsie said getting up off the wet sand and brushing it off, "Besides you where the only one who had a life jacket on."

Chelsie was right, since Ellouise was the only one among them who could barely keep afloat on the water, she was given the only life jacket when the journey.

Chelsie looked up and down the beach. The skies were blue as if no storm had hit them at all, while the beach was barren of the little canoe that they traveled in, but the other three passengers were staggering to their feet.

"Hey guys, you alright?!" Chelsie yelled. They seemed to be okay, nothing broken anyway. Chelsie and Ellouise ran over to their fallen friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Ellousie said kneeling beside them.

"I'm a little wet, but fine Elli." Valerie said looking about the other people and brushing sand off of herself.

Trish and Maranda got up slowly and nodded in reply, they were both alright too, although Trish was more or less embarrassed because her skirt that she decided to wear on a ship journey was not only sticking to her legs, but had flipped up when she washed ashore, displaying her printed pink underwear for the whole beach to see.

Maranda rung out her flowing black hair, she seemed angry about what had happened, but she was thinking logically. She was the one that was most prepared, but her backpack full of food had been lost along with the boat. Valerie brushed off the sand from her red t-shirt along with her brown hair. She also helped Trish up, who was still fussing with her navy blue skirt.

Trish looked around at everyone, "What do we do now?"

"Look for the boat I suppose," Maranda started off, "Or at least look for some shelter or people, if this island is populated."

Although the latter was highly unlikely; the entire island was covered with nothing but trees and other plant life. Tall palm trees towered into the sky closer to the shore while the bigger fruit bearing trees were closely clumped together near where the soil began.

They all started to walk about the beach surveying the area before it got to dark to see. It seemed so barren, as if it was a natural island that no one had lived on. In short, it seemed as if they were going to be stuck there.

"I'm still blaming you Chelsie," Ellouise said as she scurried to keep up with everyone on the beach.

"Why?" Chelsie uttered while rolling her eyes, "It wasn't my fault the storm and the canoe crashed."

"Yes, but it was your idea in the first place to go out on the boat today." Ellouise retorted; her voice escalating with every word. Both Valerie and Trish were now being irritated with their bickering.

"Look damn it," Valerie said trying to not to strangle them by their necks. "We're here now. Nothing's going to change that fact. So quit the complaining and let's figure out a way to look to the positive side of the matter."

They continued walking in silence. The only noise was of the sand crunching beneath their shoes as they pressed on. The sun was starting to set over the ocean as they headed south. The sky slowly started to turn a yellow-orange as it steadily started to try and touch the sea.

They continued on for about an hour, the sun now even more close to the horizon, when they came upon the sight of wooden huts near the beach.

"Oh good," Valerie said in relief, "At least there's people here." As they drew closer and closer, however, there was no sign of life anywhere. There was a small dock with three wooden boats near another little wooden stage. There was a small waterfall falling into a little man made lagoon. Next to it was another hut and then a bridge leading to a little island with two palm trees on it. When they neared the island that was connected by the bridge, Maranda finally said what they were all thinking.

"Hey," Maranda said as she looked around the area, "Doesn't this look like the Destiny Islands, from Kingdom Hearts?"

Everyone looked around, it did and there was no doubt about it, but the difference was only here was completely abandoned.

"Maybe it's a role playing area." Trish said, trying to come to a logical explanation, without sounding crazy.

"Let's split up," Ellouise said, trying to relax about the matter, "Someone's got to be here."

"Yeah, let's all meet back here in about an hour." Valerie said being optimistic now.

They all split up, each going in an opposite direction going into the huts, looking around the areas where people were "in the game," but no one found anyone. They meet back at the bridge; no one had found anyone anywhere. They did notice Chelsie, however, who was in a state of shock.

"Hey, Chelsie, what's wrong?" Maranda said, cautiously walking toward her.

Maranda pulled Chelsie around to see her stunned expression while clutching a yellow star in her hand. Everyone looked down to see that it was a yellow star shaped fruit; a paopu fruit.

"Wow, that's a pretty good paper mache mold." Trish laughed, trying to remain in her fantasy; that they were still within their world.

As soon a Trish said this, Chelsie snapped the paopu in half. The juice dripped down her fingers and the pieces fell to the ground among another paopu fruit that laid there. There was stunned silence, and Chelsie moved over to pick up a green glass bottle from the floor.

"There's no way this could be true, just no way." Maranda muttered lowly while glancing at the bottle.

"Well if it is true," Valerie said, trying to remain sane, "there's still one place we haven't checked."

Valerie pointed to the waterfall, but that's not really what she meant.

"Oh no, are you nuts?" Trish said taking a step back, disapproving the idea.

"Oh come on Trish there's nothing to be afraid of and there's no harm in looking." Valerie said putting an arm on Trish's shoulder, trying to egg her into going.

"But… bad things always happen… oh never mind." Trish sighed in defeat and nodded to proceed.

"Alright," Ellouise said, becoming somewhat happy, "to the cave."

They walked slowly over to the secret cave and proceeded in one by one. Valerie went in first since it was her idea in the first place, followed by Ellouise and Chelsie, and lastly Trish whom was being pushed in by Maranda. They walked the long cavern entrance, then finally coming to the main cave. They looked at all the drawings which where all over.

There was, of course, the small one of Kairi and Sora, handing paopus to each other, but the others were a bit more interesting. Some were childish doodles while others seemed to tell stories, stories that they had never even dreamed of seeing.

"What the hell?" Maranda said talking a step back.

"What is it?" Trish said moving over to where Maranda was standing. It was her name within a hand outline.

"What do you think it means?" Ellouise said looking at it closely.

"Hey," Chelsie said being somewhat surprised, "there's more over here."

There was one for each of them. They stood in front of the one that bared their names. Suddenly they had a weird desire, a weird sensation in each of their heads; a desire to place their hand on the rock in front of each. The words kept repeating in their heads. Finally everyone succumbed to the desire and touched the stone all at the same time.

Each of the markings exploded with light, causing each of them to stumble backwards.

"What the hell just happened?" Ellouise said being quite dazed.

"I don't know, but can we leave now?" Trish said also rubbing her head.

"What the fuck is this?" Chelsie yelled rolling up her sleeve to reveal a gold bracelet.

Each of them had one, all on the right arm.

"What do you think it means?" Valerie said holding her wrist above her head to get a better look at it.

Each of the bracelets had a huge stone in the middle. Chelsie's was white, Valerie and Ellouise's were red, and Maranda and Trish's were green. They seemed to glow for a brief moment, but the light within them subsided

"I don't know what it means, but it isn't coming off!" Chelsie yelled in panic as she tugged her bracelet in frustration.

Everyone giggled at the sight of Chelsie being her usual self. Sure it was somewhat freaky that the bracelets wouldn't come off, but the fact that Chelsie was making it humorous. Not being too concerned about where the bracelets came from, or what they meant, they got out of the cave and started at the matter of how the hell they were going to get home.

When they exited the cave the sun was slowly disappeared over the crystal blue sea.

"Oh great, now it's going to be dark soon." Ellouise said most likely about to bring back the argument of why they were here in the first place.

"What, you afraid of the dark?" Maranda said giggling behind her.

"No," Ellouise said, "I just don't like the idea that we are in an unfamiliar place and we have to spend the night." The expression on her face was turning quite fretful.

"Oh come on," Chelsie said trying to be optimistic on the matter, "Think of it as an adventure, besides, we're together."

"Yeah," Valerie chimed in, "as long as we're together and we support each other, nothing can stop us."

"Okay, but where are we going to stay?" Ellouise said in a frustrated tone.

"Well duh," Valerie said, "Probably in there."

Valerie meant the little hut in between the waterfall and the island separated by the bridge. Ellouise glared at Valerie in disbelief of the comment that she had just said.

"Watch it Valerie, let's just cool it for now." Trish said trying to plan ahead and didn't want to have to play doctor to one of the two.

It wasn't roomy, but at least it there was some blankets and food within a cupboard. The food was predictable; since they were on a secluded island they knew that there would be no sodas and chips. But there was rice and some flour. There was homemade bread, some cheese, and some dried foods. Everyone whipped up something and ate their fill. Outside on the beach, the made a small fire and they huddled around it, munching on their meal.

"I wonder why it won't come off." Valerie said now tugging at her bracelet really hard.

"Does it really matter?" Trish said as she looked at her bracelet, "Besides it looks pretty neat, and stylish."

They sat there and chatted for a bit. They decided to go to sleep early and then get up early to build a raft to get back to civilization. They retreated back into the shed, Trish and Ellouise went upstairs while Valerie, Chelsie, and Maranda were downstairs. Everyone had fallen asleep except Valerie and Chelsie. Chelsie was shaking where she sat on the floor.

"Chelsie are you alright?" Valerie whispered, trying not to wake up Maranda. Chelsie sat up slowly to look at Valerie in the eyes.

"Nothing, why?"

Valerie looked at Chelsie awkwardly, she knew that Chelsie did not hear a word that she had said.

"Not most people shake when they are trying to sleep." Chelsie sighed then looked at Valerie seriously.

"I don't know I can't explain it," Chelsie said staring into space, "It's like I can feel something outside it feels like wind."

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside on the beach. Both Valerie and Chelsie got up and went to the nearest window.

"Um…what the hell was that?" Ellouise said bolting down the stairs with Trish closely behind, while Maranda started to get up.

"Let's go check it out." Maranda said through a yawn.

"Alright I'm coming too." Chelsie said skipping after her.

"Are you two fucking nuts?" Valerie yelled at them with a startled look. Both Chelsie and Maranda looked at each other then at Valerie.

"What?"

Valerie grunted in disgust and followed. They ran out to the beach, Chelsie and Maranda, being the first ones out the door, were in front of everyone else. Suddenly Maranda stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter Maranda?" Ellouise said, "Why did you stop?"

Maranda raised her hand and pointed to the sky.

There in the sky was a giant sphere floating in the sky. It was black with splashes of red and purple swirling through it like there was a current.

"That can't be good." Trish said from behind.

Then the earth shook causing all of them to fall.

"Okay this is getting weird," Valerie said as she tried to get up. "It's starting to be like the game."

Then streams of dark light shot out from the ground. From those streams emerged little black figures, that looked heartless, but the insignia different. The insignia on these where an upside down pentagram inside a circle, inside a diamond. They were surrounded, what were they to do?

"Told you it couldn't be good." Trish said as she took a step backward away from the things.

They stood back to back.

"Any bright ideas?" Maranda whispered to everyone.

Suddenly one of the things charged Ellouise. It jumped up in the air and went for her head, but when it came near her it disappeared. In Ellouise's left hand she held a sword; it looked like a keyblade.

"Are you alright Ellouise?" Trish said walking over to where Ellouise was to help her up.

"Yes I'm fine, but what the hell?" Ellouise said as she looked at the sword in her hand.

"Hey Ellouise how did you do that?" Valerie said still looking at the things.

"I just called out in my mind for help." Ellouise said trying to recall what exactly happened.

Chelsie and Valerie took a step toward the things. There was a shimmer from their bracelets and then a keyblade formed in each of their hands.

"Okay Chelsie let's teach them a lesson." Valerie said reading her sword.

They swung their swords with accuracy and quickly. They defeated enemies with ease, and without any effort they easily taken out at least half of the enemies in a minute. Then the rest disappeared.

"Where did you guys learn to do that?" Trish said helping Ellouise up.

"Video games and anime watching." Maranda said who was also helping Ellouise up.

"Well you know me.. I play to many video games," Chelsie said as she walked over to them.

Everyone got up and Ellouise was all right. Suddenly there was another crash.

"Come on guys, this way." Valerie said pointing to the cave.

Everyone ran to the cave not arguing about it one bit. They ran down the long narrow cave and back to where the bracelet incident happened.

"Hey look, it's the door." Maranda said pointing.

It was the door; the door that was connected to other worlds. With no real time to think it through they placed their hands upon the handles and pulled. Light shone from it as it opened and then when it opened all the way they were sucked in. They were being transported into another world.

-\I/-Meanwhile somewhere else-\I/-

"Kite, quit being lazy and come on!" Damion yelled at Kite to finally get him up.

Kite the twin blade master was a knight of King Horlick's order arose from where he was sitting and followed his fellow knight Damion. They had been knights in the order for some time, and it was Damion's duty to continue training Kite in his skills. Kite just stood there stretching, his bright orange pants and vest contrasting greatly compared to his sea green hair.

"Kite where you listening to me? Are you coming or not?" Damion said again being more urgent this time.

Kite followed Damion quite tiredly. His aqua green hair was neatly kept under his bright orange hat as he brushed his bangs aside so that he could see clearly where he was going. His blades he carried on his back ready for any unexpected surprises, but he didn't really expect any at this moment in time.

"Why are we going to the throne room at this hour?" Kite said, ending his sentence with a yawn.

It was still quite early, for the sun had just barely risen over the beautiful mountains that lie on the east cavern.

"We have been called to order by the Queen." Damion said turning to glare at Kite.

Damion was an inch or two taller than Kite's 5'3". His sleek black hair was tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes were a golden brown which were usually hidden behind his black sunglasses, but he wasn't wearing them at the moment. He wore a cloak of black with baggy black trousers, and a dark blue shirt. Damion and Kite were two of the King's best and most loyal knights. Damion kept his sword in the sheath on his back.

They hurried to the throne room. As they hurried some of the guards saluted or bowed as they passed. When they entered the throne room the Queen was already in there waiting for them. She seemed as if she was sobbing for some time now, but the reason was unknown.

"What's wrong my lady?" Kite said as both he and Damion bowed. The Queen looked at them and then handed them a note.

"You have to do this," the Queen said through her sobbing, "for me and the King."

They both read the note, and then exchanged looks.

"Don't worry my lady we will fulfill the wishes of the King." Damion said bowing a second time. The Queen smiled.

"Thank you."

They bowed their goodbyes and Kite and Damion left.

"What the heck is a keyblade?" Kite asked Damion as they walked off to the departure room.

Kite was still reading the note, it was his first mission outside of the rule of the castle.

"It's a blade that unlocks different things." Damion said grabbing his sunglasses from his cloak and put them on.

"So where you guys going?" said a puzzled Sora who was perching upon a ceiling beam high up in the corridor.

Sora was wearing his usual black clothing with his headband in his green hair. He was a mischief maker, and he was known for this ruthless fighting style. He was a twin blade like Kite, but his weapons were spring loaded from the top of his gloves.

"Shove off Sora, why don't you go spar with Krim?" Kite said giving Sora a slight look. Sora jumped down from the ceiling beam letting his long green bangs run in his face as he hit the ground.

"Oh come on, he isn't any fun anymore." Sora said being a little cocky, "Besides I'd rather spar with one of the King's better knights."

Kite was about to tail him off with his blades, but Damion held him back.

"Sora, were on departure in an hour by order of the King." Damion said peering at him over his sunglasses.

"Oh, hello Princess." Kite said beginning to bow.

It was Princess Aura. She usually roamed the castle grounds early in the morning before she has to attend to her royal duties. Her hair she usually wore down and it was beautiful silver. Her pale blue eyes were staring at the three knights. She continued walking till she passed Kite and Damion.

"Please, save my father." she said and continued walking. After she turned the corner they continued talking.

"Excuse us, we have to leave. Go play hero with the princess." Damion directed to Sora as he urged Kite and himself to walk.

Sora stared at Damion irritably, then walked away, most likely to bug another guard.

They went from that corridor to the ship dock. They had a somewhat big enough ship to hold at least twelve people besides them. They loaded their equipment in and started to close down the hatches and prepared for lift off.

"So where are we headed?" Kite said as he sat in the copilot seat.

Damion was checking all the gear and was making sure that everything was operational.

"We're headed for Chagate Town." Damion said glancing at Kite.

Damion was being his normal, serious self. Damion had always had his mind on the mission instead of joking how Kite usually did.

"Damion you need to lighten up, especially if one of the keyblade master's a really cute girl." Kite said putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, right." Damion said sarcastically as they departed.

Damion wasn't really paying any attention to Kite, he didn't care if the keyblade master was male or female; all he cared about was the mission at hand.

-\I/-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own in any way any aspect of Kingdom Hearts of .hack and I do not own Kite (or any of the other .hack game characters), destiny islands, or keyblades. However, I do own Damion, Chelsie, Valerie, Maranda, Ellouise, Trish, and the enemies (which will be named later, they are not heartless) so please do not take them or this story and use them without my permission. Thank you for reading and new chapters coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 2**_

-\I/-At Chagate Town-\I/-

"Ow, my freakin' head hurts." Ellouise said rubbing her head.

Trish opened her eyes and looked around. The sky was covered with stars and all they could see was the alleyway around them which was dimly lit by a candle street lantern.

"Where are we Ellouise? Where are the others?" Trish asked looking franticly around.

"I don't know, but they have to be here, I mean we went through the same door, so they have to be here, right?" Ellouise said while she helped Trish up.

"They have to be here somewhere, where ever here is."  
-\I/-

"Maranda! Maranda! Wake up, please." Valerie said as she shook Maranda by her collar back and forth.

"Where are we Valerie?" Maranda moaned as she finally woke up.

They both got up from the ground and walked around. They were in an old town. The houses and stores had brick walls and big brown shackle roofs. The lampposts were old with fire lit candles in them.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no damn clue where we are." Valerie said being somewhat dazed about their surroundings.

"Well let's explore around till we find the others." Maranda said trying to look at the positive side, "They have to be here somewhere."

-\I/-

Chelsie was alone. She was wondering the streets of this unknown town. The feeling of loneliness was no stranger to her, for she had experienced it for three long years, besides she was strong and could stand the loneliness for a while.

'At least this town isn't abandoned.' she thought.

She was right this town was full of people. Mothers walking their children down the streets as their children's eager eyes gaped at the toys in the story windows. Young gentlemen were strolling down the streets talking amongst themselves, further planning their evening.

She walked on and came upon a sign. The town entrance sign.

"Welcome to Chagate, the oldest town in Marin." The sign read.

'Great at least I know what the town's name,' she thought as she rolled her eyes, 'now to find the others.'

The streets were full of people, but not Chelsie's friends.

'Where the hell are you guys?' Chelsie thought as she continued to roam the streets.

-\I/-

Both Kite and Damion had finally arrived in Chagate town. They were dressed in their usual cloths, but their weapons were concealed to not attract attention.

"So," Kite said now being his usual calm self, "where do we start?"

As they walked down the street Damion replied, "Well we have to investigate all new people and looked for suspicious foreigners."

As they walked down the street Damion continued to speak.

"Why don't we stop at Mistrel's dinner, to see if she's seen or heard of anything?"

Kite had not thought about his friend Mistrel. She was a wave master that moved to Chagate and followed her dream of becoming a chef. Her daughter Mistral was probably about four or five years old by now. Kite remembered that she was pregnant at the time of when Kite's adventure started, before he was a knight of the order, before he was paired with Damion, when the Cursed Wave was the only trouble in their world.

"Oh sure, why not?" Kite said as he put his arms behind his head, "Besides I haven't seen her in a while."

Damion laughed, not because of what Kite said, but because of the way he said it. Kite was the one that usually got into arguments with most women, he was just the type. Damion, on the other hand, usually tried to stay away from those types of situations, and didn't understand why Kite even walked himself into them.

-\I/-

Trish and Ellouise were walking up a street. They were passing by many shops. There were a lot of people at the windows staring in.

"Hey Ellouise, what's up with the outfit?"

Both Ellouise and Trish were wearing different outfits. Ellouise was wearing a turtleneck sweater, which was a rosy shade of red. She also was wearing a long black denim skirt and black dress boots with red jewels on the tips. Trish was wearing a green tank top with a net shirt underneath. She also was wearing a black skirt, which had green trim, which was shaped like leaves. Trish was also wearing a green bandana in her hair and knee-high boots.

"I don't know," Ellouise said looking at her ensemble, "but I like it."

They continued to walk down the streets and looking at everyone.

"Well let's keep an eye out for the others." Trish said smiling and they continued walking down the street.

-\I/-

"Valerie will you come on." Maranda said trying to pull Valerie away from the store window.

"Oh there sure is some really neat stuff in here." Valerie said finally, but slowly walking away in the direction Maranda pulled her.

The store in particular that Valerie was looking at was a trinket store. It held stuff that neither Maranda nor Valerie had ever seen before. However, when it was peaking Valerie's curiosity, Maranda was more focused on finding out where Chelsie, Ellouise, and Trish were.

"Ugh, Valerie will you ever keep your mind in one place?" Maranda asked as she looked in the crowd for the others.

"Well if we stay in one place they'll surely show up sooner or later." Valerie said as she glanced back at the window.

"No," Maranda said, "cause you'll be looking in the windows instead of on the streets."

She gave Valerie another tug, making them walk out of view from the store.

"Hey Maranda why do you think our clothes changed?" Valerie said as she finally followed Maranda at her free will.

Valerie was wearing a black sweater with red trim. She also a pair of black jeans with red flames embroidered at the bottom, with a pair of red boots. Valerie also was wearing a black cloak.

"I don't know," Maranda said as they continued to walk, "Why do you always give me the hard questions?"

Maranda on the other hand was wearing a green and black shirt with a pair of black Capri pants. She also was wearing knee-high black boots with a long dark green trench coat.

"Hey look its Trish and Ellouise, Valerie." Maranda said pointing ahead.

It was Ellouise and Trish walking toward them. They looked up as soon as they heard Maranda's voice.

"Oh thank goodness that you're alright." Trish said running toward them.

They were happy that they were reunited again.

"Hey where's Chelsie?" Maranda said to Ellouise and Trish. Ellouise gave Maranda a weird look.

"What? I thought she was with you guys."

It was silent between them, but there still was movement on the streets.

"Great Chelsie's alone and we don't have any clue where she is." Valerie said, now being serious.

"Oh don't worry," Maranda said smiling, "we'll find her, and she has to be here somewhere."

-\I/-

Chelsie walked down the winding sidewalk. Her eyes were observing everyone that passed.

'I don't like this place one bit.' Chelsie thought, 'Everyone's too perky.'

Everyone there on the street had a smile on his or her faces. Chelsie noticed a young girl on the street walked by her.

"I like your boots." she said and continued walking.

'Boots?' Chelsie thought as she looked at her feet. Chelsie was wearing black boots with white ribbons tied around the ankles and wrapped up to the top. Chelsie was also wearing a black ¾ turtleneck sweater with white trim. She also was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black trench coat. She also had a belt, which was on the outside of her coat to make the illusion that the coat was in two pieces. She continued to walk and vigorously look through the crowd for her friends.

'Ugh… where the hell are they?' Chelsie thought, 'I mean they have to be somewhere.'

Chelsie continued down the path, until she noticed something. She hadn't noticed till the crowd started to thin. Chelsie was being followed. By what Chelsie could tell it was two teenage boys, one wearing a coat and sunglasses the other wearing orange and a hat.

'Great I've got company.' Chelsie thought slowly starting to pick up her pace, 'How the hell am I suppose to ditch them? I have no knowledge of this town.'

Chelsie saw an alley. She turned into it and then started to flat out run.

Chelsie sprinted down the alley and easily hopped the fences that came upon the path. The two guys were still hot on her tail though.

'Who the hell are these guys?' Chelsie thought as she turned yet another corner.

The two guys were fast, faster than what she thought was normal for a city kid. Suddenly Chelsie ran into a dead end. Chelsie looked for a quick escape, but to no avail. Chelsie turned around to see the two guys had stopped running and where slowly moving in. Chelsie, feeling threatened, called forth her sword.

"Whoa, it's alright we're not here to hurt you." The one dressed in orange said, motioning with his hands for Chelsie to lower her weapon.

Chelsie clenched her sword even tighter, "How the hell am I suppose to trust you two? You've been following me for the past half hour at least."

"I'm guessing you came from another world," the one with sunglasses said, "correct?"

Chelsie gave him a blank look, "What do you mean?"

They started to talk amongst themselves, and that's when Chelsie started observing them more closely. More directly, she was listening to what they were saying, although it was nothing more than a whisper. The elder one in sunglasses presented himself rather properly while the other younger boy seemed to be younger, and from the look of it, there was some sort of hierarchy. Chelsie couldn't conclude what they were in, a street gang perhaps, but they looked a little too proper and a little too old.

"I mean we are looking for the holders of the five elemental key blades, you being one of them."

Chelsie glanced at the key blade in her hands; this meant that they were looking for the others too.

"Why should I trust you?" Chelsie said defensively.

The elder brunette rolled his eyes, as if he seemed to be growing impatient. The younger one caught a glance from the elder brunette. The younger one smiled nervously, as if he didn't know what to say. The elder sighed.

"I give you my word." He said, and Chelsie could now see his brown eyes looking at her from over his sunglasses.

Chelsie called back her key blade, but when the elder one stuck out his hand, she politely declined to accept it. She wasn't just going to jump in blindly.

"What did you say your name was?" The guy in the cloak said to Chelsie.

"Chelsie, and you?"

"Damion." he said as he relaxed a bit, as if a crisis was averted.

"And I'm Kite." The other said.

At the sound of his name, Chelsie merely stared. Now she realized why the younger one had looked familiar to her when she first saw him. However, he didn't look completely the same. He was from the game .hack that she had played a long time ago. However, Kite wasn't even the same age, and he was actually real, in oppose to being some guy playing a generated character. The Kite that Chelsie remembered was only about 15, while he was standing before her now, at least two years older than her, and much more mature looking.

Chelsie quickly averted her eyes to Damion. She didn't recognize him at all, but she did know that Kite could be somewhat trusted. Although she was still uncertain if those were their actual names or planned aliases.

"Well then, now off to find the other four keyblade wielders." Damion said as he left the alley.

Kite stayed to walk with Chelsie, but she became puzzled. She didn't know whether or not to tell them that she knew the other keyblade wielders, or to remain silent. While she contemplated this, she walked silently alongside Kite out of the alley, and back onto the main streets of Chagate Town.

-\I/-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any elements that revolves around Kingdom Hearts and .hack nor the characters from those games. However I do own Valerie, Maranda, Trish, Ellouise, Chelsie, as well as Chaogate Town. Please do not take any of my characters or take this story and use them without my permission. Thank you for reading and new chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ugh, I give up." Valerie shrilled, "Where the fuck is Chelsie?"

They had been wandering for what seemed like an hour or so looking for Chelsie. From their observation, it probably was getting late, because the streets were growing more scarce of people. The streets that use to be filled with the sounds of lively people were now filled with nothing but the occasional flickering pop from the candles in the lanterns. As far as they knew, they were the only ones still out on the street.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue. We already checked the predictable places." Ellouise said.

"You know what, I bet it's all your fault." Valerie yelled at Ellouise.

The yelling echoed down the barren street, Maranda and Trish looked around, to see any signs of life. They let the two argue it out, it couldn't do too much harm.

"Me? Why?" Ellouise said being puzzled and defensive.

"You where the one yelling at Chelsie. You probably told her off or something." Valerie said becoming more pissed off by the moment.

"Hey it ain't my fault." Ellouise yelled now getting into Valerie's face.

The tension was growing, and it was escalating to become more than just a vicious exchange of words. Finally both Maranda and Trish stepped in and pulled the two away from each other, it was already bad that Chelsie hadn't turned up yet, but they didn't need a fight to break out.

"Hey, it's no one's fault." Trish said pulling Ellouise away.

"Yeah she's has to be here somewhere." Maranda said as she gently pulled Valerie away from Ellouise.

They finally calmed down and were searching the barren streets. Suddenly there were black portholes on the floor and yellow glowing eyes started to peer out from the darkness.

"Oh no… not this again." Maranda said as she called forth her keyblade.

Everyone called forth their keyblades and started slaying the ghoulish monsters.

"Well if Chelsie's here, she'll most likely need our help." Trish said as she had slain the last things.

"She can handle herself, she's no push over." Maranda said tuning to everyone, trying to be positive.

"But we still need to find her." Valerie said and then they proceeded.

-\I/-

Chelsie, Kite and Damion wandered the streets. They had been wandering through the last few bars and social areas that had been open at this time, however the people whom they were searching for were not in these areas. The only place left to look, was the streets.

"Well that's this district down, tow more to go." Damion said as he continued to walk toward a door.

"District?" Chelsie asked, she hadn't realized the town was broken up into districts.

Damion nodded in reply.

There was a police blockade ahead closing off the area ahead. Both Damion and Kite suddenly became a bit tenser.

"Sorry there lad, but this area is closed off," the guard said stopping Damion.

"Why is that?" Damion asked, glancing at the guard.

"People were being attacked by these things, so we closed it off. People have said that these monsters just popped out of the ground mysteriously." the guard replied.

"Negatories." Kite said in a whisper to Chelsie.

"What's that?" Chelsie said in a whisper back to Kite, "It sounds like the things that attacked me and my friends."

Kite glanced at Chelsie, "They are people whose souls were condemned by negativity. After the Great War with the heartless and the nobodies, the negatively condemned souls took form that isn't contained within darkness and light. At first the negatories started showing up lightly, but as of late, they've been showing up in more numbers and greater waves of attacks."

"We have to pass, we live in Second District." Damion said to the guard.

The guard sighed and stepped aside, not even saying another word.

Chelsie looked at the guard, "Umm…excuse me, but did you see four girls go into Second District? Two brunettes, a blond and a redhead?"

The guard thought for a moment, "Oh yes, that sounds like the group of girls that entered here just a while ago, before we closed off the district."

Chelsie thanked the guard and entered Second District.

"Who were you describing, your friends?" Damion asked as they looked around Second District. "The other keyblade masters?"

Chelsie nodded with reluctance, she knew that she didn't want to tell him about her friends before she knew that she could trust them. However, her worry for her friends' whereabouts overpowered her desire to keep Kite and Damion out of the loop about them. Chelsie just hoped that her friends were safe rather than hurt from these negatories.

-\I/-

"Okay this is weird," Ellouise said, "This part of town is completely deserted."

They had wandered into a third district, which had also been evacuated for the people's safety. This area seemed different than the others, it seem to be like town square.

"Okay there's no one here." Trish said looking around.

They walked into the square from the higher level they were at.

"This part of town is different than the others." Maranda said looking around.

"Yeah it has a different feel, you know?" Trish said looking at their surroundings.

This part of town seemed to be more high tech in comparison to the other two districts. Then again the dark portholes lined up the ground.

"Man this is getting old fast." Valerie said calling forth her sword yet again.

Only this time the things didn't slowly emerge out from the portholes, this time they jumped out portholes. This enemy had the same mark, but it looked more like a spider.

"Okay maybe I was wrong." Valerie said preparing to strike.

-\I/-

Damion and Kite were slowly walking through Second District while Chelsie was in front. They were quiet; since the district was evacuated finding a group of people should have been a cinch. Suddenly Chelsie got a weird feeling in her stomach and stopped walking.

'What? Are they in trouble?' Chelsie thought.

She started clenching her shirt over where her heart was. It seemed to have a burning sensation and she knew in her gut what it was.

"What's wrong Chelsie?" Damion said being puzzled about her stopping.

"I think they're in trouble." Chelsie sounding worried and serious.

"Where are they?" Kite said being surprised about the comment.

"This way," Chelsie said and started to run. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that they were there.

Chelsie pushed open the door to Third District and heard the clanking of swords.

"Alright a fight." Kite said as he followed Chelsie closer to the edge.

Chelsie jumped over the side of the ledge and landed in the square, hitting one of the enemies as she landed.

"All right Chelsie," Maranda said as she hit one of the enemies with her sword.

Both Damion and Kite jumped over the edge with their swords out. Everyone finally got the negatories defeated, for now.

"Are you guys alright?" Chelsie said to her friends.

"Yeah we're fine." Valerie said getting up, "Uh…who are you guys?"

"Introductions later, this battle unfortunately isn't over yet." Damion said knowing that Valerie was talking to Kite and himself.

Damion glanced over to his left. Suddenly a big armored figure popped out from a porthole. It was at least 10 feet tall and the armored thing was connected through the armor by what appeared to be liquid darkness. It shook its fists and prepared to attack.

"Oh shit what the hell is that?" Valerie said taking a slight step back.

"Great, another negatorie." Kite said sarcastically.

Before Valerie could ask what the hell a negatorie was, the armored figure lunged its hands at Chelsie and Maranda. Maranda and Chelsie jumped to the side and attacked. The thing pulled back in pain.

"Damn, this is getting old. Well after this then questioning." Valerie said turning to Damion.

Damion nodded in reply as he then turned his attention to the negatorie.

The negatorie it's hands out again, but this time at Kite and Ellouise. The both of them dodged and swung again at the beast. This time however when Kite swung at its arm, it completely deteriorated. It took a sight step back then jumped and started to spin. Its torso armor spun at Chelsie, Maranda, and Valerie trying to knock them backward. Both Maranda and Valerie jumped to of the way, but Chelsie wasn't so lucky. On impact the monster made Chelsie fly backward at least five feet landing on her back causing her to roll and extra two feet.

"Damn, Chelsie are you alright?" Ellouise said in shock. Chelsie didn't move quickly, but slowly got up.

"She's alright, concentrate on the negatorie," Trish said as she glancing at her.

They ran at the negatorie with swords drawn. They each swung their swords at a certain piece of the armor. When their swords collided with the armor, it didn't disappear like the last time. They all fell back about four feet from the monster.

"What the heck? Chelsie took one swipe at it and it got injured." Valerie said eyeing where she hit it.

"I guess after an attack it can harden its armor." Kite said as he dodged another attack.

They next attacks however were very swift; they hit everyone in the intended spot except Damion, who barely dodged it.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Ellouise said looking at the thing.

Suddenly there was a flash of light followed by the sound of metal being hit. When the light faded and the negatorie was motionless. Chelsie was standing up with her sword pointed toward it. Her sword sparkled with a white glimmer that surrounded the whole sword. The negatorie took one step forward then completely disappeared. Everyone looked at each other then at Chelsie.

"What the hell was that?" Valerie, Maranda, Trish, and Ellouise said at the same time.

"It was magic," Damion said as he gently pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

"Magic?" "Since when did you know magic Chelsie?" Ellouise said as she glared at Chelsie.

"Um…I don't know, it just kind of happened." Chelsie said as she slowly limped over to where they were.

"Okay then how did you become bestowed with magical powers?" Maranda said giving Chelsie a peculiar look.

Before Chelsie could answer Damion interrupted with a good answer. "Everyone has magical powers, you just have to learn how to control them."

Chelsie was just thinking about what was going to happen next, and sure enough she was right.

Everyone, accept Kite and Chelsie, ganged up on Damion with a group question, "Well how in the hell do you do that?"

Damion took a deep sigh, and then turned to look at everyone.

"Um…that's no possible. You have to find your own power on your own."

The four girls pouted. They wanted to know how to summon element powers, but they had to go through training, which they didn't want to do and didn't want to do, and didn't have the time to do it.

Everyone was silent and was facing Kite and Damion. It was silent for a moment, until Ellouise got the courage to speak.

"Okay who exactly are you guys?" Chelsie was leaning hunched over on her sword, she was interested in this information, and all she knew about them was their names. Damion and Kite sheathed their sword. Kite smiled a glee filed smile, and was the first one to respond.

"I'm Kite and this is Damion." Damion glared at Kite with the 'I can introduce myself you nimrod' look, then added on to what he said.

"We're knights of King Horlick's order in Lavina. We were sent here to find the five keyblade masters, that would be you five."

At the sound of this Ellouise, Valerie, Trish, and Maranda squealed with glee and started jumping.

"You mean we get to be keyblade masters?" Ellouise exclaimed while jumping and holding Maranda's hands.

"And travel to other worlds, meet new people." Maranda added.

"We get to become heroes, and be immortalized in history forever!" yelled Valerie as she held Brian's hands.

"And defeat evil villains." Trish added. Everyone else except Kite and Damion started laughing.

"Yeah like that would ever happen." Chelsie said also giggling.

At that moment Chelsie's keyblade disappeared and Chelsie fell face forward on the floor. Chelsie slowly pushed herself up onto her knees. Kite walked over and gave Chelsie a hand and helped her up. Chelsie had exhausted herself because she had used her powers.

"Thanks Kite," Chelsie murmured. Ellouise and Trish got behind Chelsie and rested their arms on her shoulders.

"So you where with them the whole time?" Trish whispered in Chelsie's ear, but was loud enough to be heard by Ellouise. Chelsie could feel her cheeks becoming hot.

"So what were you guys doing?" Ellouise said in other ear. Chelsie irritably brushed them off her shoulders, "Duh, looking for you."

Now Valerie and Maranda were in on this little conversation.

"Now seriously, I know that you of all people would hit on two cute guys." Valerie said nudging Chelsie with her elbow.

"When you have them to yourself that is." Maranda said giving Chelsie a slight look. She had finally had enough of this nonsense and stepped away.

"What…what the heck are you talking about?" Chelsie said at the nearest to the top of her lungs.

"Oh look, Chelsie's blushing." Valerie said pointing. They all started laughing, all except Chelsie.

While they were starting to argue their way into the dangerous zone of Chelsie's love life, Kite and Damion were clueless and oblivious to what the hell they were talking about. They had puzzled looks on their faces as they innocently by stood the big verbal fight that broke out. Damion franticly turned to Kite.

"Do you think that we should break it up?" Kite glanced at Damion.

"You never want to break up a catfight."

"What's a catfight?" With this question Kite gave Damion a look of pure disgust.

"You seriously don't know what a catfight is?" Kite said in a somewhat loud tone, but not loud enough to stop the five girls from fighting.

Damion shook his head.

"Nope." Kite sighed a 'whatever' sigh then took two steps toward the group of girls.

"Um…excuse me ladies. If you don't mind we have to get going."

All five of them looked at Kite, then in unison they said, "Okay, Kite."

Damion, who still had no clue about what they hell was going on, was completely terrified.

'I've got to spend a while with these girls? Their mood swings are horrible; they turn from good to hostile in a snap.' Damion thought.

Damion, finally recovered from the state of shock, took a step forward.

"We told you our names, so what about yours?" he asked, keeping his strong guy composure. Each girl pointed to Ellouise.

"Ellouise, Valerie, Maranda, Trish, and of course Chelsie." They said as they pointed to the corresponding girl, or at themselves.

"Come on let's head get back to the ship." Damion said turning to the ship dock, most likely. Maranda, being on a possible sugar rush, ran up Damion and pushed him and ran past.

"Race you there."

At this point everyone was running. Maranda, who usually carries the portable locker, was in front with Damion. Chelsie was close behind them with Kite at her side and Valerie nearly at her heels. But Ellouise and Trish, on the other hand, were a little behind, because of the clear fact that they where slower compared to the others, when they wanted to run.

When they finally got to the ship dock Maranda and Damion had gotten there first. Once everyone had gotten there they calmly walked to their ship. It was a big black ship with a thin white stripe and two red stripes. Everyone slowly got on the ship and looked around with awe. None of them, with the exception of Kite and Damion, had never ever been on a space ship before. It was like being in a new store, back at home. The girls immediately started to shoot out a million questions, and usually the same question was asked twice, if not more. Damion casually took his seat at the pilot seat as Kite took his seat, which was at Damion's right. The rest of them, finally figuring out what was going on, took the available seats behind the two boys. Maranda, being Ms. Sly and somewhat experienced around guys, leaned forward in her seat and whispered in Damion's ear.

"So, where are we headed next?" Damion sort of jumped in his seat, which made everyone else giggle.

"Um…I don't know. Most likely the first place we come upon on our journey." Damion said somewhat casually, trying not to have his voice squeak as he flipped the inner come switch on and his head set.

The launch sequence was not pleasant. When the engines started to warm up the whole ship shook which made knots appear in everyone's stomach. When the ship finally took off, everyone sunk back in his or her seat as it climbed to magnificent heights. It was not enjoyable till they stopped thrusting into space, and was now going at a slower rate. Chelsie, being Ms. Observant, was seated closest to the window. Her eyes were faster than anything outside the ship. Kite turned around in his seat and saw Chelsie's eyes flickering around back and forth.

"Hey Valerie. Is Chelsie going to be alright?" Kite said in a worrisome tone.

Valerie and Ellouise looked at Chelsie.

"Oh…she'll be fine. She does that every time we're traveling." Kite, though still worried about Chelsie's actions, turned around in his chair and concentrated on the controls.

A while passed by and now both Maranda and Valerie joined Chelsie at the window. At least a half an hour had passed and now both Ellouise and Trish were worried about the three dips at the window. Ellouise leaned forward in her seat to whisper to Kite, since Damion was driving.

"Hey Kite, I have a question for you."

Kite turned to face Ellouise, "Yeah sure, shoot."

"Like why is this stuff happening? What exactly is going on?"

Kite evaded her gaze nervously; he didn't know what to say. He decided to tell the truth, as harsh as it might have sounded.

"There was a war with heartless and nobodies a few years back. The heartless and the nobodies were competing over hearts to get to the great and mighty door of Kingdom Hearts. Many great warriors fought in this battle, and eventually the war had ended, with neither the heartless nor the nobodies winning the fight. Once Kingdom Hearts was casted back into the realm where darkness blends with light, we all thought it was all over."

Kite paused; it was true they thought it was all over. He sighed and continued on with his explanation.

"However, something happened that we all hadn't expected; the negatories."

"The negatories?" Trish asked being quite puzzled.

Kite nodded, "Yes, the negatories started rising from the shadows, from where there is nothing. Negatories are formed from the remnants of negative energy that is left from either the heart or the body. Once any of the heartless or the nobodies were defeated it only takes a matter of time for the remnant energy to seep out and create new threats. The negatories are much more of a threat than any of the other monsters that we've seen. They're just more vicious and intelligent than nobodies or heartless."

Kite stopped again and looked up at Damion. Damion glanced back at him and gave him a slight nod, and indication that he could keep on explaining about their mission.

"We were sent to find five keyblade masters. We were told only masters of a special type of keyblade, and elemental keyblade are able to defeat the threat that is coming. I guess we were just lucky to find you guys at the first town we got to."

Kite began to smile, trying to cheer up the mood a bit.

"So… we're going on an adventure?!" Valerie said excitedly.

"More like a walk into our graves." Maranda said cynically, "Besides, it's not like any of us can fight like you two can."

Ellouise rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but we can learn. Besides I think if we don't at least try, we're screwed anyway. This sounds pretty serious."

"How many worlds have plunged into darkness?" Chelsie asked Kite.

"None but…" Kite stopped and evaded his gaze, "… but people have been disappearing. Entire towns have been left with no townsfolk. Like a negatorie raid had swept through the towns."

There was an eery pause for a moment, when Damion interrupted.

"Hey, how did you guys get to Chagate Town anyway?"

The girls looked at each other, trying to figure out how to explain it all. Chelsie sighed and took a deep breath, she decided that she was going to start telling the story.

"Well… it all started with a canoe trip…"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or .hack, however I do own the main cast (with the exception of Kite), along with Chagate Town and the negatories. Please do not take my characters or distribute this story without my permission. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kite stared at them with eager eyes. Their story, from his perspective, was unbelievable. Damion, on the other hand, seemed to be not amused. Damion had heard many stories like this, some even more painful and unexplainable than this. Damion then relaxed as they pulled up on another world.

"Well here's our first destination."

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the front window to look at the planet. It was really weird looking, like the one's in Kingdom Hearts, the game, but it wasn't one that they had recognized. This one had a big tree and a well. It also had a school and then another well with the same tree and a forest.

"How the hell is that possible?" Valerie said looking at it with a lot of curiosity.

"It's a remnant world. Generally the areas with the most remaining energy tend to look like a world as either you would know it or I would know it. However, remnant worlds tend to be different because they're only pieces of what they once were." Damion said as he started preparing the landing gear.

"We're landing?" Trish said starting to stutter.

Kite nodded, "Yep that's right, we have to investigate, most remnant worlds have trouble going on in their worlds so we have to make sure that we're around to help out."

Kite smiled and then helped Damion with the landing sequence. They were headed to the unknown planet.

They headed toward the world. The ship gently shifted from space to the remnant planet's atmosphere. They landed the ship in a secluded place. Once everyone had gotten off the ship, the ship turned into a crystal. Damion picked up the crystal and placed it in his bag.

They had decided to disguise themselves. They had come to the logical conclusion of disguising themselves as school students in school uniforms. Damion had figured even if they weren't in the correct colors of the school, they could still pull off as transfer students that didn't have the correct uniforms yet. Their base color was black, and the design more toward Japanese high school uniforms. They all wore essentially the same thing, only difference was the between them was the designs and the ties that they wore. Chelsie's was white, Ellouise and Valerie's were red, and Maranda and Trish's were green. The two boys were just wearing straight black uniforms; Damion 

had a white pendant while Kite had a blue one. Kite still wore a mushroom hat, but it was black and matched the uniform more than his orange hat did. The girls' skirts were about knee length and knee boots.

Chelsie and Valerie grumbled; they both hated skirts. Maranda laughed at them.

"Well certainly you two need to get use to skirts. They're quite a tool to use to your advantage." Maranda said with a slight smirk.

Both Valerie and Chelsie rolled their eyes; Maranda was being her usual devious self again.

They started walking toward what appeared to be a school. When they got closer they realized that the school was closed. It was weird; there wasn't anyone on the street either. However, the street shops seemed as if they weren't closed, the produce and other goods that were left in the front were untended to, as if they left in a hurry.

Everyone looked at the school. It was a typical Japanese school, which meant it looked like any other school, but a good portion of the writing was in Japanese. They had decided to venture through the barren streets. As they continued on, they started to realize that there wasn't anyone around; no one was on the streets. There were no sounds of cars, no sounds of people, not even the sounds of animals. They continued walking till they were at least half way through the city. They came upon a great hill with a bunch of stairs leading up to a shrine. Everyone stopped, and looked at it with question.

"What's that?" Trish said as she glanced up at it.

"It's an old style Japanese shrine." Maranda said pointing at the wooden fixture that was up at the top of stairs and above of here they stood.

They continued to gaze up at wooden fixture that was at the top.

"Um...did you feel that?" Valerie said looking a little worried.

"Yeah, there's some sort of magical/spiritual energy coming from up there." Damion said as he nodded.

Not being able to hold her curiosity Chelsie took about two steps up then turned around, causing her skirt to twirl, and her hand on her hips.

"Well let's go check it out." she said then turned back the other way and hurried up the steps.

Everyone else stared at her. Sure, there might actually be people up above at the shrine, but it didn't stop them from thinking that there might actually be danger.

"Did it ever occur to you it might be dangerous?" Ellouise said giving her a stare.

Chelsie sighed and shrugged, "We're better off checking it out, am I right?"

With that, she proceeded to run up the steps with great enthusiasm. Without a choice the rest followed Chelsie's lead.

Chelsie was the first one up and she stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the top. She stood like that till about Kite, Damion, and Maranda were about seven steps away from the top. Chelsie turned around and started smiling with a tremendous amount of glee.

"Guys, guys! You have to see this you won't believe it." Chelsie said squealing and pointing at the same time.

At the sound of this everyone hurried his or her pace up the stairs. When everyone got up the stairs they looked around.

"I have never seen a shrine before, it's so beautiful" Chelsie muttered as she let her eyes soak up the sights.

"So you said that there was a massive amount of magical/spiritual energy up here?" Trish asked curiously looking at Damion.

Damion looked at Trish then nodded. Everyone else heard this comment, even Chelsie and Maranda, who were still keeping a good yard or two away from each other.

"So…where's it coming from?" Valerie asked in wonder.

"From my guess, it would probably be coming from there." Trish said pointing.

Trish was pointing toward a well. The well was inside a little room and the only way you could see it was because the door was open. It had many wards around it, as if to protect it from something. It seemed odd that the door was open when there were many wards around it to protect it.

"Let's check it out." Maranda said walking toward the well.

Maranda slid the door open and walked down the steps toward the well. Everyone came in the little shrine. Chelsie, Maranda, and Valerie were the closest to the well. Chelsie looked at Maranda being weary of the well. It was a rather strange well; it didn't have any draws for water, as if it hadn't been used for a long time.

"That's strange, I wonder why these wards are here." Valerie said running her fingers through the pieces of paper that hung from the string around the well.

"Probably to keep away evil spirits; like the ones back home." Damion said gazing at it with wonder.

Kite looked at them more carefully, "Yeah, but this well is probably sacred or something. I mean they wouldn't but this many wards on it otherwise."

Trish got up to peer over the side into it. "A sacred well? Seems kinda familiar don't you think?"

Chelsie glanced over at Trish, "A sacred well… why does that sound familiar…"

Valerie and Maranda started to think a long with Chelsie, and Trish got up to get away from the well.

Trish smiled, "Maybe it was just my imaginat-"

Before Trish could finish her sentence, her back foot slipped, causing her to fall backward into the well. Before she could fall to far, Ellouise lunged forward to grab Trish's arm. Trish fell into the well and Ellouise was holding on tightly, and the weight of Trish falling caused Ellouise to hit the stone edge of the well hard and slide into the well.

"Trish! Ellouise!" Valerie exclaimed as she ran forward.

Chelsie, Valerie, and Maranda ran forward to grab Ellouise. Valerie had just managed to grab Trish's arm, while Maranda held onto Ellouise and Chelsie to Valerie. Damion and Kite ran forward and grabbed Chelsie and Maranda. However, now not only was Trish in the well, but also Ellouise and Valerie.

"Gah, you guys are heavy." Maranda complained trying to pull backward.

They seemed to have a steady grip and they were starting to pull them backward. Steadily and surely, they were pulling them up. However, as soon as both Chelsie and Maranda had maintained steady footing, there was a loud crack that they heard from behind. Before they knew it there was a huge gust of wind that blew everyone into the well, causing them to fall into it blindly.

As they feel a few feet, a purplish pink light shone, and everyone gently landed on the base of the well.

"What the hell was that?" Ellouise said as she steadied her footing at the bottom of the well.

"Hey there's no water in here." Trish said looking around as she stood up.

"Ugh where the hell are we?" Valerie said looking around.

"Um…duh, at the bottom of the well." Kite stated sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but we weren't outside." Valerie said becoming irritated and pointing toward the opening.

Everyone looking up and to his or her amazement, there was no roof, but a clear, crystal blue sky. They could hear the slight chirping of birds in the distance; a sound that they had not heard before they had entered the well or even gotten near the shrine.

"What the…where in the hell are we?" Kite said with a completely perplexed look on his face.

"Can we just get out of this place please?" Chelsie whined, the bottom of the well was rather cramped, especially for seven fully grown people.

Everyone climbed out of the well. The boys first, since everyone else was wearing a skirt. Then followed by Chelsie and Valerie, then Ellouise was next and lastly Trish and Maranda. Once everyone was out of the well, they were looking around and about. They were in the middle of a forest.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Trish said looking up in the trees.

"Yeah I know; it gives off a creepy feeling." Valerie said glancing at Trish.

Kite had a startled look on his face. He apparently was shaken, and his face was turning pale from fright.

"It's been here. There's no doubt about it, it's been here." Kite said with a stutter in his voice.

Everyone glanced over at Damion and Kite; they obviously were keeping something from them.

"What's here?" Valerie said trying to get some answers out of them.

Kite, by the look on his face, didn't want to answer. Damion understood why Kite didn't want to answer, so he proceeded to do so.

"You're right Kite, it's been here. The presence of negativity covers this place like a thick blanket." he said, his voice in a very serious tone.

It became silent, they tried to clear their senses to feel the presence, but to no avail. Finally Maranda was the one who started to speak.

"So, this means the negatories have come here as well?"

Damion nodded, "There's no doubt about it."

After that, Damion pushed his sunglasses up over his eyes. There of course was more to it than that, but at this point, they didn't have the time to sit down and have all their questions answered. They figured the important facts would come up when needed, if Damion and Kite knew the answers.

"There are minor sources everywhere, but here, they seem to be growing. You'll start to notice them once we get close to the source, you'll be able to notice." Damion said, his eyes searching around in the trees for movement.

"Well…does that mean we have to find the minor sources of negativity and destroy them?" Maranda said thinking logically.

Kite regrettably nodded, he didn't want to get deeply involved into this again. This sort of situation held too many haunting memories.

"She's right, we should split up, we would cover more ground." said Damion as he took in this important fact.

"Okay, then Kite you're with Maranda, Valerie and Trish you two go together, and Chelsie and Ellouise, you'll come with me." Damion said, trying to think of the best groups.

Kite sighted and agreed. They decided to meet back there in seven days, and set off in different directions. They had no idea what this new and strange area had to offer.

-\I/-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any elements of Kingdom Hearts, .hack, nor the current world (world revealed later). I do, however, own the main cast (with the exception of Kite) along with the negatories. Please do not use my characters or post this story on another site without my permission. Thank you for reading; new chapters coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 5**_

Trish and Valerie walked south toward a mountain. It was quite in the distance, but to them it seemed like it was the right place to go. They had been walking in silence, letting their minds wrap around what Damion had said before they left. They both had been walking silently until Trish started to state what was on her mind.

"Um…Valerie, what exactly is our mission?" Valerie glanced at Trish and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't quite understand the whole, big picture, but what I do understand is that we're supposed to be destroying the bigger presences of negativity within the worlds. Although what those exactly are is another question that I don't have the answer to." Trish nodded and then she continued to walk in silence.

A while passed then Trish spoke again. It had taken a while for the information to settle in and allow it to sink. Although with each bit of new information that Trish got, a dozen more questions arose in her mind.

"How do we know that we're headed toward the main presence? Why did we even split up?"

Valerie looked at Trish again when she answered, "Well there're minor presences too, and we are investigating one of those. I'm sure we'll find something if we head this way." Trish nodded in understanding then looked around.

She then had a puzzled look on her face, "Um…Valerie?"

"What?"

"If we're headed toward the presence then why are we going this way when the presence is that way?"

Valerie stopped and looked in the two directions that Trish was pointing in. They were two directions forward of where they were going, but the one she said the presence was at was more to the left than the right.

"You can sense it?" Valerie questioned, looking at Trish with a lot of interest.

Trish nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of like a slight headache, and it's telling me to not go that way. If it's bad and we don't want to go that way, then we're probably supposed to go that way."

"Fine, we're going that way." Valerie said walking in the way that Trish said that the presence was. They continued walking in the direction that Trish pointed in. Even if Trish was wrong, there was bound to be something of interest along the way.

-\I/-

Maranda and Kite were traveling fast toward the east. Maranda, being her usual, persistent self, was running in a leisurely manor down the road. Kite ran after Maranda, easily keeping within a couple of feet of her. Maranda just was in the mood to run, it was her way of relieving stress as a kid. Maranda had 

the skill to make anyone who wanted to join a track team jealous, but Maranda did it for fun, not for the competition.

'Damn.' Kite thought as he chased Maranda down the road, 'She's so freaking fast.' She easily jumped over the obstacles on the road, then abruptly stopped, causing Kite to bump into her.

"Ouch…sorry…why did you stop?"

Maranda didn't notice that Kite bumped into her, but was staring in front, "Did you feel that?"

Kite looked at Maranda with a suspiciously, then shook his head, "Feel what?"

Maranda deeply sighted then looked at Kite, "That chill, you didn't feel that chill?"

Suddenly the same feeling shot through them a second time, this time with more force. It was silent between them for a moment.

"Um…did you mean that?" Kite said being nervous about where it came from. Maranda nodded while she tried to figure out where it came from. Kite looked out where Maranda was looking and finally made up his mind.

He grabbed Maranda's hand and started to pull her forward, "Come on. Let's go check it out."

Maranda smiled slightly and followed Kite. They went to see what that presence was.

-\I/-

Chelsie, Ellouise, and Damion were walking along a rigorous path toward a town to the north. Chelsie was skipping her way along the path while Ellouise and Damion followed slowly.

"Damn Chelsie, how do you still have energy?" Ellouise asked, she seemed tired from the fall.

Chelsie turned around and stopped. She waited for them to catch up, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…I don't know? I just have lots of energy." Chelsie said now skipping again, but going too far ahead. Damion glanced at Ellouise and started to continue their conversation.

"So all of you are best friends?" he asked switching his gaze from Ellouise to Chelsie.

Ellouise nodded in reply.

"But…does she act like this all the time?" Damion said wearily as he pointed at Chelsie. She was now skipping around them as they walked.

"Act like what?" Chelsie said with a pout as she now started to walk backward in front of Damion.

"She's like that all the time. It's worse if she has caffeine. Well if she has caffeine along with Valerie and Trish. If that happens then they all get loopy." Ellouise shook her head at the thought of it.

Chelsie on the other hand giggled and continued to skip around the two.

"Um…Ellouise, can you make her stop?" Damion asked.

Ellouise nodded with a grin and grabbed the back of Chelsie's dress polo. Chelsie whipped backward and came to a halt. She then followed the motion of which she was pulled.

"Stop skipping and walk, be normal." Ellouise forcibly let Chelsie go.

Chelsie rolled her eyes and kept her distance from Ellouise and Damion by walking faster than them. Chelsie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What now Chelsie?" Ellouise said now hurrying her pace.

Suddenly a tree fell about a half a mile or so ahead of them.

Chelsie grabbed Ellouise's hand, "Come on; let's go check it out. Come on Damion."

Chelsie was practically dragging Ellouise by her arm forward as Chelsie started to jog a bit. Ellouise was having a fit, but Damion just kind of followed along. They needed to investigate exactly what the commotion was.

-\I/-

Trish and Valerie were now scurrying through the forest. The presence had been getting stronger and stronger as they had pushed forward into the forest. It had gotten so strong that they had started to run. They were hurrying as fast as they could toward the presence of negativity before it they would either loose it or it got too far way.

"Damn," Valerie said as she pushed another foreign branch away, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Trish stopped and waited for Valerie to catch up. "Come on Valerie, we're almost there."

Valerie muffled an imprecation. 'That's what she said a mile ago.' Valerie thought as she chasing after Trish.

The forest was getting darker and darker the further they traveled in. Neither of them liked the look of it either, but they had both determined that the presence was more important, if they found it.

"Damn, Trish, if you are wrong I swear you're gonna get it." Valerie yelled as she caught up with Trish.

Suddenly a brisk wind blew right at them. Both Valerie and Trish stopped in their tracks.

"Um…what the hell was that?" Valerie said looking forward.

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but look." Trish was pointing forward.

Valerie and Trish were on a cliff. When they looked down they saw a castle. It was in the same style as ancient Japanese castles were. It was made entirely of wood.

"Come on, we should go check it out." Valerie said leading the way.

-\I/-

Maranda and Kite were still jolting through the forest at top speed. They were running faster now, toward the presence. Now unfortunately the forest was becoming thicker and thicker the further they journeyed on. Maranda and Kite were weaving in between trees, moving forward at incredible speed. It was going to be dark soon, but that didn't seem to faze the two as they pressed on. They ran further and further in, while their speed didn't seem to decrease. Suddenly while Kite was running, Kite tripped on an upraised root. Kite tumbled a few times then came to a stop and looked around. Maranda, who didn't notice, was now a long shot ahead of Kite. Kite continued to run forward, knowing that Maranda was 

somewhere ahead. He continued to run until he came upon a river. Kite glanced across the river and saw two defined paths, one to the left and one to the right.

'Hmm…. Left or right?' Kite thought to himself. 'Oh well, either way it's a 50/50 chance.'

Kite sighed. Kite looked out over the river. 'Right there, that one's closer to the presence.' Kite thought as he started down the left path.

-\I/-

Chelsie, Ellouise, and Damion were running down the road. They were getting closer to where the tree fell. They were about a couple of yards away when there was rustling in the bushes that lined the path.

"What was that?" Ellouise said, glancing at the bushes.

Suddenly a whole bunch of figures jumped out of the bushes and onto the path.

"What the …negatories." Chelsie said calling forth her keyblade.

These negatories looked like big centipedes with legs that pierced the hard ground with every step. They were the same color as the ground, and their heads were slightly bigger than their body. There were about ten of them and they were fast on their feet. They surrounded them and moved a circle.

"Watch it, they're preparing to attack." Damion said readying his sword to strike.

The negatives plunged their heads at the three. Everyone drew up their swords to block the assault. It pushed them back a few feet. Then everyone jumped aside and attacked a negatorie. The blows were straight through the middle of the head, which proved to be fatal to the monsters.

Suddenly there was a screech of a girl nearby. Without thinking they headed toward the source of the voice. They ran till they came upon a clearing in the path. There stood a girl, who was about Chelsie's age, with long black hair and brown eyes. She too was wearing a Japanese high school uniform, but of white and green. She had a bow and arrow and was aiming at a few negatories. She only had one arrow left. She aimed at the one closest to her. It deteriorated in one shot, but the others were closing in. Without thinking Ellouise and Chelsie jumped in and defeated the others around the girl. Damion also followed his two companions.

"Are you alright?" Ellouise asked politely.

The girl nodded in reply apparently speechless. Suddenly there was a call from within the forest.

"Kagome!"

Almost as expected a male in his late teens emerged from the forest. He had golden eyes with long silver hair. He wore red outfit that looked similar to a yukata. The young man had animalistic ears on his head which instantly signified that he wasn't entirely human. Also the look on his face wasn't all too happy to see Chelsie, Ellouise, and Damion.

-\I/-

Valerie and Trish were headed down toward the castle. They had enough sense of not go to the front gate, an imperial castle wasn't a good thing to just walk up to uninvited. They were about half way down when the front gate opened. Valerie and Trish hid in a bush as soon as they saw the gate start to move.

"Be still, we don't want to draw attention up here. Okay?" Valerie whispered to Trish sternly.

Trish nodded then shifted her attention to the castle. The carriage was a deep black, with deep purple curtains on the inside. The man that was controlling the carriage was also wearing black. But that wasn't their concern; their concern was who was in the carriage. On the last window the curtains were drawn back to let the person see out. From where they were they couldn't see the person well, but they could see that the person was a man. He had long black and his face was very pale. They couldn't tell was color eyes he had, but they could tell that they were looking out. From what they could tell he was wearing dark colors. Before they knew it the carriage started down the path. Once it was clearly out of view Trish moved in the direction it went.

"Where do you think you're going?" Valerie whispered at Trish angrily.

"Duh, toward the presence. It's in that carriage." Trish said pointing where it went.

Valerie sighed then followed Trish, 'Ugh, there's not talking her out of anything.' They followed the path in seclusion, after the carriage.

-\I/-

Maranda was running down a path. When she reached the river, she had seen a figure fly to the left so she took the left path. The figure had a rather strong source of energy, and Maranda figured that it was the source of negative energy. She continued down the path, she knew that the source was close. She couldn't tell how, but she could feel it.

The path cleared to show an injured man with long white bluish hair, with beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing all white robes with armor on top of them. There were four negatories around the injured man. The negatories' attention then shifted from the man to Maranda.

'Oh shit, now I know why these things always seem to find us.' Maranda thought.

She had subconsciously called forth her keyblade, which had drawn the negatories' attention to her. The negatories charged her. Maranda smirked, 'No matter how big they get, they never change to a new attack plan.' Maranda was slaying each enemy with ease. When she finished, she called her key blade back and walked toward the injured man.

However, he did appeared to be a man, but when Maranda was closer, it was apparent that he was a demon. He growled at her while his eyes started to change to red while the pupils to blue, this meant to back or else face the consequences. Maranda, realizing this, placed her hands up in a defenseless position, to show she was unarmed.

"I'm not here to harm you." Maranda said calmly as she still kept her hands in view as she sat down on the ground.

His eyes changed back to normal, but he was still cautious to watch for her sword.

"I didn't want your help wretch." Maranda backed away wearily; she didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her; to him she was another pitiful human. And yet he still wondered how she was able to slay those things when he was not able to; they were not demons.

"You're traveling alone? That is not at all like a human woman." he asked, he looked at her carefully. To him, she looked like the human girl that his brother ventured with. Maranda suddenly remembered about Kite and turned around to see that wasn't there.

"Drat… I lost my companion. I guess he couldn't keep up." Maranda said as she sighed.

The man looked at her with confusion. He wondered as if she had never seen a demon before in her life. He thought about attacking her, but he thought better about it. She could defeat those monsters that appeared from the ground, and he wasn't in any current condition to try and hold them off again. However he figured that she would prove to be a well enough distraction to allow him to escape.

-\I/-

Kite ran down the path then stopped. It was silent in the forest. Kite looked left then right. 'Damn the presence disappeared. Well if it damn disappeared, then where is Maranda?' Kite thought. Kite then smiled as his mind came up with an idea. He then pulled out something that looked like a little blue mirror. 'Good thing I put a tracker on Maranda. Hmm… why didn't I use this earlier?' Kite thought as he flicked on the tracker. He looked at it carefully. The indicator pointed left. Kite started to run in the direction that it pointed in. 'Well at least she's not moving.' Kite thought as he started after her.

-\I/-

"Kagome, who are these people?" the boy dressed in red said to the girl that Chelsie, Damion, and Ellouise saved. Damion made a notion for everyone to call back their weapons.

"Inuyasha, calm down, these people saved me," said Kagome, being a little aggravated by the boy. She had managed to get to her feet with the help of Chelsie who was just being polite.

Inuyasha got a suspicious look on his face. His eyes were on Chelsie, since she was the closest to Kagome.

"So who are you anyway?"

Chelsie just leered at him, not really caring that he was pissed, but rather his tone of voice.

"My name's Chelsie. She's Ellouise, and he's Damion." Chelsie said, pointing to each person that she stated.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. He could smell their scent, and he could tell that they were not from this place, just like Kagome was. Although he wasn't too sure about their motives in this realm, he was confident that he could take them if trouble arose.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, are you tow alright?"

Everyone's attention turned to the forest, which was the source of the voice.

From the forest emerged a monk wearing dark blue and black. Following him was a girl wearing black and pink with a giant boomerang atop a giant cat that looked like a saber tooth with flames around its ankles. Following her was a little demon boy who had dirt brown hair and a fluffy tail. They had puzzled looks their faces when they saw Chelsie, Damion, and Ellouise, but they didn't seem on edge. Everyone silently got together with their companions. They stared at the opposite group.

"So, who exactly are you guys? It's obvious that you aren't from around here." Inuyasha stammered at the three. Chelsie calmly started to answer the question that they asked.

-\I/-

Valerie and Trish were chasing after the carriage. They closely followed it. Valerie was closer to the carriage than Trish as it strived down the road. It was headed toward the mountains. It jogged back and forth down the rough path. Suddenly the carriage stopped and both Valerie and Trish jumped behind a bush. The man inside the carriage emerged and looked around.

Valerie gestured Trish to keep down and quiet. However it was far from quiet, there was a horrid buzzing sound and it was growing closer and closer. A mass amount of bee-like insects herded around man and the carriage. One of the bees handed the man a piece of pink shiny crystal.

Then, as mysteriously as they appeared, the bees flew away again and the man was left holding the crystal. Suddenly his eyes shot over to where Valerie and Trish hid. Trish was freaked out and shaking because of the insects.

"Who dares?" He said, his voice deep and cold.

Both Valerie and Trish hesitated, but then slowly stood from their hiding spot. Both of them then walked onto the road.

"So I was being followed by two mortal women. How very intriguing." He said still keeping an eye on them.

The man exchanged looks between the two girls, "So why are you here? Most mortals know not to tread near the likes of demons."

Trish became a little shocked, "Demons?"

Valerie nudged Trish to get her attention.

"Well that would explain the negative presence." Valerie whispered to Trish

However, it was apparent that he had heard them and he started to chuckle and slightly smile.

Valerie recognized this, that his smile was an evil smug. Suddenly a presence shot through all of their bodies. However it wasn't coming from the man, but it was coming from behind him. He seemed surprised about this too, and turned to look. A centipede like negatorie sprinted past him and continued through the forest. Where it was headed was toward the source of great negative power.

Trish took off after the negatorie, while Valerie chased after her and looked back at the man. He didn't even bother to pursue them; he just stared into the distance, and then calmly moved toward his carriage.

'What the hell is his deal? If he was a demon, I thought we were going to have to fight him. Wait a minute, why did the negatorie jumped so close to his neck?'

Valerie looked at the negatorie closely. She noticed that the negatorie had the pink sacred in its mouth.

-\I/-

Maranda was sitting motionless across from the white haired man. Suddenly he slowly got up, however as he staggered, Maranda then realized that he was hurt. She moved toward him, but he hissed in protest. Maranda then brought her attention to what he was looking at. The bushes to her back were rustling. However a familiar boy wearing a black school uniform appeared from the bush, and he had his arms folded and was glaring at Maranda.

"So this is where you've been Maranda." he said sternly. The white haired man exchanged looks between the two.

"Oh right, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Maranda and this is my companion Kite." Maranda said politely. Kite politely bowed then turned his attention to Maranda.

The white haired man wasn't paying attention to them, he didn't care. To him, humans were trouble, and that was the last thing he needed right now. His eyes studied them, trying to formulate a way to slip away as discretely as possible. He knew he had other matters to attend to.

"Why didn't you wait up?" Kite said angrily at her.

Maranda started to speak but stopped in mid sentence.

"You didn't notice did you?" Kite said stubbornly.

Maranda shyly nodded. Kite rolled his eyes. Suddenly a few negatories ran across the path. They didn't seem to notice the three and continued down toward the river. They were headed toward a greater presence. It was getting stronger by the second too.

"Oh great, that's surely trouble." Kite said glancing at where the negatories were going.

"Let's go and check it out." Maranda said starting to run toward the river. She then paused for a moment and turned around.

"Are you coming?" Maranda asked the man, but he had already started to run off to where the negatories went.

Both Maranda and Kite ran after the presence and the man, not knowing where they were headed or what was in store at the source of the negative energy.

-\I/-

A while passed and finally all the questions that Inuyasha and his companions asked were answered.

"So you came from another world?" the monk said glancing at them. Chelsie and Ellouise nodded.

Damion sighed, he knew that they didn't have the time for idle chatter and to him it was a normal thing for girls to do.

"Um…what are your names?" Ellouise said now seeming to feel a bit more comfortable around these people.

"I'm Sango," the girl in black and pink said.

She was the one that was wearing what appeared to be a black cloth suit, with pink padding in areas that needed extra padding, such as elbows, shoulders, and knees. Sango was the one that road in on the giant tiger creature, with the other two next to her. Next to her was a young monk with black robes with a blue wrap.

"I'm Miroku." the monk said.

"Shippou" said the little fox demon.

He was only about two or three feet tall, and he had sandy brown hair. He wore blue and green. It was apparent that he wasn't all too old, probably only about six or seven years old.

The other girl in the school uniform smiled, "And I'm Kagome."

The half demon, on the other hand, was acting very stuck up. He had his back turned to the three. Kagome, however, was infuriated by this action.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I? It's not like we're gonna be allies."

He now pissed off Kagome, which wasn't a smart thing to do.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell forward again and Ellouise started to slightly giggle. Chelsie glanced at Ellouise and shook her head; the giggling was only loud enough for anyone next to her to hear.

Ellouise looked at Chelsie, "What? It's funny." she whispered.

Chelsie rolled her eyes. Miroku came up behind the two and stood behind them.

"Since he's obviously isn't going to introduce himself…his name's Inuyasha." Miroku said while looking at Kagome yell at Inuyasha.

"Um…maybe we should help him." Chelsie said as Inuyasha again forcibly hit the floor.

Miroku patted both of them on the back.

Ellouise glared at him slightly, and he took a slight step back. Chelsie glanced at Ellouise and then at Miroku; she didn't have a clue what was Ellouise's problem, but she knew she didn't like to be touched by strangers.

Finally Inuyasha was able to right himself, since Kagome had stopped using the necklace's spell. He was able to get up and start walking toward where Miroku, Chelsie and Ellouise were. He didn't seem to be as mad and irritated as he was before.

Suddenly a dark aura formed behind Kagome and Sango. Chelsie, Miroku, Damion, and Inuyasha noticed right off the bat.

"Hey watch out!" Miroku yelled.

It was too late, three centipede negatories came from behind and jumped on top of Kagome and Sango. It knocked both of them to the ground then continued on.

"Kagome, Sango are you two alright?" Inuyasha said as ran over to help her up.

Kagome got up quickly along with Sango.

"It's got the jewel." Kagome said glancing at where it went.

The monster continued down into the forest. Inuyasha stumbled in the direction the negatorie went. Chelsie started to run toward it then stopped. An immense power coming from where the negatorie went. Damion walked over to where Chelsie was.

"You sensed it too huh?" Chelsie glanced at Damion and nodded.

Inuyasha pushed Chelsie into Damion then started walking toward the presence. She had never been this close to him, actually not even to any guy period. Her face was bright red. Chelsie then gently pushed away from Damion and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced back at her, and smiled smugly.

"So you want to play dirty eh?" Chelsie muttered lowly as she started to chase after the cocky half demon.

Sango and Kagome came in front of Ellouise on the giant cat.

"Come on we should follow them," Kagome said as she extended her hand to help Ellouise up.

Ellouise nodded and hopped up on the giant cat.

"Let's go Kilala." Sango said and the cat started to chase after Inuyasha and Chelsie.

Damion, Miroku and Shippou followed in foot. They ran quickly behind the presence for about forty yards when they came upon a clearing. Damion, Miroku, and Shippou came upon Chelsie first, since she wasn't as fast as Inuyasha when it came to running. They heard yelling in the distance which was clearly Inuyasha's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as his stance became more rigid.

The group couldn't see exactly who Inuyasha was yelling at. They moved in closer to hear an older male's voice.

"Where is Ren?"

This voice seemed to be inhuman. With further inspection, they could see a man dressed in white, and he looked very similar to Inuyasha.

At this point, Sango, Kagome, and Ellouise had pulled close enough to see the scene in front of them. Kagome looked into the field with shock.

"What in the world is Sesshomaru doing here?"

-\I/-

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, nor .hack. However I do own the main cast with the exception of Kite. Please do not redistrubute this story without my permission. Thank you for reading, new chapters coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Kingdom Hack**_

**Chapter 6**

Everyone caught up to where it came from to see Inuyasha glaring at his older half brother Sesshomaru. Although the two half brothers were in the middle of judgmentally staring at each other, they noticed Maranda and Kite running through into the clearing.

"My goodness am I glad to see you guys." Maranda said running over to where Chelsie and Damion were.

Ellouise hopped off of Kilala and walked over to where Maranda and Chelsie were.

As soon as Ellouise reached where Maranda and Chelsie were standing in the clearing, another shockwave of negative energy pulsed out from the forest behind Sesshomaru.

"It's getting stronger." Chelsie said glancing at where the source was.

"You know…you two do act alike, even though you are only half brothers." Ellouise said glancing at both of them.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at her. Ellouise took a slight step back and defensibly put her hands up.

"What? I was just being honest." Ellouise said smiling, being as honest as she could.

Suddenly Sesshomaru shot a cold look at Ellouise and started to draw forth his sword. Ellouise backed away slowly, until she realized that Sesshomaru's attention turned away from the young girl toward the forest to the east. Before everyone else realized what was going on, Sesshomaru sprinted off toward the presence, sword in hand. Inuyasha leered and then followed him, not wanting to allow their little conflict to end on that note.

"Um…maybe we shouldn't follow them." Kagome said looking at Chelsie as she started to move forward toward the forest where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha disappeared to.

Ellouise turned around at them, "Are you serious this seems even more trouble than before."

Ellouise said and started to run after Chelsie who was following Damion and Kite. They were headed toward the presence, they didn't know what was ahead, but they knew that they were headed into trouble.

-\I/-

Valerie and Trish were still chasing after the negatorie as fast as they could. It swerved in between trees as it pressed on and Trish and Valerie did the same. The negatorie seemed to be following an already existing path through the brush.

"Damn this thing is fast," Trish said as she jumped over an upraised root.

The negatorie ran into a clearing, where it was joined with another. The two spun together in what seemed to be a spiral dance and then into a huge spinning ring. The ring was on a gold platform, and it 

has a black shadow like essence within the center of the ring. The ring was at least eight to nine feet tall and was spinning rather quickly, as if the negatorie that just disappeared into it was fueling its revelations. Almost as instantly as the negatories disappeared into the mysterious shadow, the spinning ring started to emit more shadows all over the ground.

"What the hell?" Valerie said in interest as she watched it spin.

It began to spin even faster by the second as even more shadows started to spew out in waves.

"Um…what is that?" Trish said as she also gazed at it.

Valerie shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea what exactly it was either.

Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes to their right. Both Valerie and Trish eyes rushed over to where the movement came from. It was becoming louder and louder as the figure came closer to where they were. Valerie and Trish called forth their keyblades to strike whatever came from the bushes, until they realized who it was rushing toward them.

Chelsie had bumped into Valerie as she ran out of the brush. She was quickly followed by Damion and Kite. Kite was helping Ellouise through the brush since she seemed to be having trouble maneuvering through the lush terrain. Maranda was slightly laughing behind Ellouise as she hit almost every other wayward branch that cam her way.

"So, you guys were drawn here too…" Chelsie said trailing off to gaze at the spinning ring behind Trish and Valerie.

Ellouise began to stare at the spinning ring as well, while Damion and Kite knew all too well about what they were staring at. However, before either Damion or Kite could even begin to start a rather long explanation about what the ring was and its purpose, Trish interrupted with a brief, but important question.

"Um…who are they?"

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo emerged from the brush. Their eyes had met with the spinning ring and then to the two new girls in the enclosure. The spinning ring troubled them as they stared at it. It was Kagome that was the first to break from her trance of staring at the ring.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. This is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." She said as she started to look around.

"Um… where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned trying to find where the half demon in red disappeared off to.

Just as soon as that sentence escaped her mouth, the half demon jumped out from the trees and in front of where Valerie and Trish were standing. He leered at the spinning mechanism, sword in hand. He turned back to look at Kagome and the others.

"Get out of here now, something's coming. Something big."

Suddenly a dark presence was approaching where they were at great speed. It was quite noticeable and was also quite powerful. Chelsie immediately noticed that the presence was headed toward them and pushed Maranda and herself against the ground. The others also fell to the ground as it rushed over them. Inuyasha took a quick swipe at it, although it flicked him back into a tree.

The negatorie jumped to the porthole in the center of the ring. Chelsie looked over to where it went. 'Why does it have a jewel in its mouth?' she thought.

"Oh no, it's starting to summon the darkness from the chaos gate." Kite said staring at the spinning ring.

The chaos gate spun even faster once the negatorie entered it. Then a shock wave shot out from it that caused everyone to shield their view.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said trying to see through the dust.

Inuyasha jumped over to help Kagome and Shippo, but however it was too late. They had already lost their balance and were being swept away with the wind. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha to help the more helpless members of their group and retrieve them from the forest.

Chelsie and Maranda were up off the ground and called forth their keyblades. Suddenly the ground shook and a huge centipede like negatorie emerged from the ground. It let out a monstrous howl as it towered over everyone. The monster was at least two stories tall and it was different than the other centipede monsters, besides the fact that this one was bigger. This one had the negatorie symbol on its head and inside the head was the same jewel as the one Chelsie saw the little one carry. The only difference was that it was a complete sphere.

"Oh shit, that's so not good." Valerie said calling forth her keyblade.

Everyone took out and readied their weapons to attack. The negatorie came towering up the sky then slammed forward into the ground and started to burrow.

"Aw crap, how are we going to beat this thing? I mean look at it." Trish said as she watched it burrow into the ground.

The negatorie went totally underground and the tremors stopped. Everyone cautiously looked about to see any signs of where it would arise from.

Kite then got struck with an idea, "Hey Chelsie use your magic."

Chelsie looked at Kite in shock. "But the last time was an accident!"

Chelsie then tried to prepare again to strike the negatorie with her wind magic. She tried to remember how the heck she did it. Her keyblade started to shimmer with the familiar white light. However, once it turned white, it then disappeared.

Chelsie was found speechless as she frantically swung her keyblade back and forth again and again.

The negatorie lunged one of its many feet at Chelsie that she easily dodged it. It then swung another leg at the, which she easily dodged again.

"What's up with this thing? Why is it only attacking me?" Chelsie said as she dodged yet another attack.

The girls watched in awe and horror as the giant negatorie centipede swung its legs again and again. However, Kite saw something gleam, and it was coming from Chelsie's hair.

"Chelsie, you have something shiny in your hair." Kite yelled to Chelsie as she now was running in circles away from the giant beast.

Chelsie's eyes widened in shock.

"Damn it, why me?" The negatorie then started to chase Chelsie as she swerved in between trees.

Ellouise then started to feel embarrassed about Chelsie's action.

"You dumb ass, why don't you attack?" Ellouise said as she watched Chelsie run through the clearing again.

"Why don't you attack? I'm distracting it." Chelsie as she out smarted it, but it quickly got back on track.

"Well just keep it busy until we come up with a plan." Maranda said trying to think of a good plan.

Chelsie almost leered at Maranda; she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. Chelsie knew the negatorie was eventually going to catch up to her, but it was a matter of when.

"Easier said than done, it wants to eat my damn head." Chelsie yelled as she wove through trees.

Ellouise rolled her eyes and looked at her keyblade. 'If she can use magic then maybe I can too.' Ellouise thought as she concentrated.

Ellouise then felt heat rushing through her body. It started in her stomach, then started to move to her left hand. She then subconsciously focused it into her left hand and then aimed her hand at the negatorie. Suddenly a huge fireball shot forward out of Ellouise's hand and at the negatorie. As soon as it hit the negatorie it caught on fire. The negatorie screeched in pain and stopped chasing Chelsie.

Trish turned to Ellouise, "No fair, why did you have to be the next to learn?"

Ellouise shrugged her shoulders as she gazed at her hand.

"Yes, but she lacks in control and experience." Damion said as he watched the negatorie. Suddenly the negatorie exploded with immense force.

Valerie started to jump up and down, "Chelsie two, Ellouise one."

Everyone looked at Valerie in a confused manner.

"What?" Ellouise said as she gazed at Valerie with a raised brow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Valerie smiled, "The score." She continued to jump.

Everyone rolled their eyes, well everyone who knew what she meant anyway.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Chelsie?" Maranda said looking at what now was a field of flames.

-\I/-

The flames subsided and Chelsie was unharmed. There was a white barrier surrounding her. Once the flames had calmed down enough so that she wouldn't be hurt, Chelsie snapped her fingers and the barriers disappeared.

Ellouise walked over to Chelsie, smiled, and extended a hand to help Chelsie up.

"Heh…I guess you know magic too, huh?" Chelsie said after standing up and placed an arm behind her head.

However, as soon as Chelsie spoke she became dizzy and fell backwards unconscious. Maranda and Damion came running to check on Chelsie. Damion held Chelsie's wrist and placed his head to her chest.

"She seems to be fine; she just expended her energy from creating that shield." Damion said as he proceeded to stand up.

"I'll give you a hand." Maranda said as she helped Valerie lift Chelsie.

When the two girls proceeded to lift up Chelsie, Damion and Kite kept their distance for their safety. It wasn't that they weren't chivalrous, but rather they didn't know the girls that well to offer to carry one of them.

"Do you have her? Or do you need some help?" Kite asked as she watched Maranda and Valerie struggle with Chelsie's weight.

The two girls looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Naw, I got her." Maranda said as soon as Valerie positioned the unconscious Chelsie in the right position for Maranda to carry Chelsie on her back.

As soon as Chelsie was lifted off the ground, the piece of the sacred jewel fell out of Chelsie's hair. Ellouise noticed it and picked it up, to examine it closer.

"What's this?" Ellouise said flipping the little shard in her hand.

As soon as Ellouise did this, the other group returned. Kagome looked at the jewel piece in Ellouise's hand.

"It's a piece of the Shekon jewel alright." Kagome said as she closely examined it.

Ellouise gave it to Kagome, she saw no point in keeping it.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Sango asked looking at Chelsie.

Maranda smiled, "Yeah, she's fine. She just exhausted a bit too much of her power."

Suddenly there was a chiming sound. Everyone looked to see where it came The chaos gate was spinning even faster than before, and more dark shadows were spilling out of it.

"Oh shit, not again." Valerie said staring at it.

"Hey Ellouise, use your magic to destroy it." Maranda said while she jumped to lift Chelsie up a bit higher.

"Yay! She's going to set stuff on fire." Valerie said with excitement.

However, as soon as it made a threat with its spinning, it didn't do anything and it stopped spinning all together. However the shadows of black energy were still spewing from the ring.

-\I/-

Although some people started to rejoin the others, the ones who weren't were sitting by some trees that lined the clearing.

Sesshomaru was also sitting by a tree by was on the far side of the clearing, away from his annoying half brother and his back to the group of people in the center. Damion and Kite were a bit behind where the girls were, talking amongst themselves.

"Man they're loud." Damion mumbled softly.

"Yeah, but considering the way their personalities are, it's weird that they aren't louder." Kite said being his usual self.

The noise got louder since Valerie continued to beg Ellouise to use her fire powers over and over again.

Finally, having enough of Valerie's obsessive whining, Ellouise tried again to use her fire powers. She lined up her hand like before, but this time nothing happened, and she felt little to no warmth in her hand like before.

"What the hell? I could do it before, but why not now?" Ellouise said angrily as she examined her hand.

"You don't have enough magical strength. You used most of it when you let out that first fireball." said Damion calmly, "It's your power that you use to be able to perform any abnormal stunts. Since you have just learned of your magical powers, it is natural that you can only use you power once every four hours until you gain more experience and control."

Everyone was quite quiet. Then Ellouise started to ask another question.

"Then why was Chelsie able to use her powers in less than three?"

"I'm not using it all at once, silly."

Chelsie had regained consciousness and was rubbing the back of her head. She yawned and looked sleepily around.

"Did I fall asleep or something?"

Everyone looked at Chelsie with a look of disbelief. She apparently didn't noticed that she knocked out after the shield let up.

"Um…you just dozed off that's all." Trish said stretching.

"So how come you can cast more spells than I can?" Ellouise said as she placed her hands on her hips. Chelsie shrugged, she had no idea.

Ellouise looked at Chelsie with an angry look. It wasn't because of what Chelsie said, it was the fact that Chelsie was mocking Ellouise's current posture. Chelsie yawned again.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Ellouise said.

Chelsie blankly looked at Ellouise.

"Um…guess I over did it." Chelsie then glanced at Valerie then back at Ellouise.

"Did you teach Maranda how to use her powers yet?" Both Valerie and Ellouise looked at Chelsie in a surprised way.

Damion looked at what Chelsie was talking about. The bracelets were the same colors for both Ellouise and Valerie, which meant that they could both use fire since it was red. He also glanced at Trish and Maranda, both their bracelets were green, meaning earth.

"It's possible, but with as little experience as Ellouise has, it might be a stretch." Kite said before Damion could.

Valerie grabbed Ellouise's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Please teach me. PLEASE." Ellouise looked at Valerie; learning fire was one of the least things she was going to teach her. Ellouise knew the damage that Valerie would cause if she even learned how to create a spark.

"Um…okay. I think I can." Ellouise said hesitantly.

-\I/-

Ellouise told Valerie how she felt when it happened. Valerie understood and now was wondering what the link was. Damion and Kite were talking to Maranda and Trish. The others were making sure that they were alright from the ordeal with the giant centipede and the giant wind gust.

"It's like this, you both are fire, so knowing how it feels is going to help you unleash it." Ellouise said from beside Valerie.

Valerie nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. She was looking within for warmth. 'Ellouise said that warmth was the source of fire magic, but why can't I find it?' Valerie thought s she searched deeper. Suddenly the where a shocking amount of energy shot through Valerie's body. The only ones who noticed the energy were Damion, Kite, and Chelsie, although neither Kite nor Damion made any reaction toward it. Valerie slightly started to fall back, but Ellouise caught her.

"I guess you feel it, huh?' Ellouise said being not startled about what happened.

Valerie nodded as she regained her balance.

"Now this may or may not be easy, but I want you to try to unleash it at that." Ellouise said pointing at the chaos gate.

Ellouise knew that Valerie was going to ask how exactly how to do that, so she cut her off with the answer.

"You just have to concentrate it into one hand and then release it."

Valerie raised her hand and started to concentrate all of the warmth into her right hand. Suddenly Valerie lost control and released all of her power all at once at the chaos gate. It exploded on impact of the fire.

"Hmm…I think you might have over done it a bit there Valerie. Valerie?"

Valerie was lying on her back on the floor.

"Ugh, now she overdoes it." Ellouise said to herself, "Maranda can you give me a hand?"

Maranda walked over to where Ellouise and Valerie where and helped pick Valerie up.

-\I/-

'Those girls are dangerous.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he left the scene. He didn't quite care what happened to the group of foreigners or to his half brother and his little gang. If he had a choice of the matter he was now hoping that the new comers would beat the living crap out of Inuyasha so he could kill him like he wanted to for so many years now. But he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed for leaving the girls there though. He shook his head at the thought, 'What the hell am I thinking about that for? They are just ignorant, revolting humans anyway.' He walked off into the forest not knowing what the hell he was doing with emotions to begin with and also didn't notice the explosion of fire from the clearing.

-\I/-

Everyone else that was there had the 'okay, what the hell is going on' look. Kite switch places with Ellouise, because he was stronger than Ellouise.

"Um…why did you tell her to blow up that thing?" Trish said to Ellouise, as Chelsie muffled another yawn.

"Because it's there and it was the only thing that really had no use. Besides from the energy it was admitting it would cause more harm standing than demolished." Ellouise said glancing at Inuyasha as he walked over to Chelsie, brought forth his sword and confronted her.

"You people are witches, how else could you explain that?" Inuyasha said pointing to the now smoldering chaos gate.

Chelsie rolled her eyes, she knew that he wasn't apparently paying attention to anything that was going on to begin with. Chelsie sighed.

"Look, whatever, if we meant any harm to anyone here in the first place it would have happened in an instant of when we first met. But as I can see that we are not wanted here, I guess we can leave now." Chelsie said crankily as she turned her back to the now shocked Inuyasha and started to walk.

He wasn't shocked at what she said, he was more socked that she didn't foresee him as a threat.

Ellouise and Trish started to walk with Chelsie, they wanted to find a way off this crazy world and to go home, not to hang out around unknown places. They would much rather be in a world with some cute guys, which wasn't the case now in their opinion. Damion glanced at Chelsie and whispered as he followed her.

"That wasn't really necessary."

Chelsie shook her head in disagreement, "The ignoramus deserved it ."

-\I/-

They continued to walk with their supposable new friends at their backs. Maranda and Kite followed slowly with the unconscious Valerie was on their shoulders.

They finally got to where the well was and waved their new friends goodbyes as Damion called forth the ship. They boarded the ship while the others gaped at it with awe. Once they had boarded, they took off leaving the little planet behind and headed toward another adventure.

-\I/-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, nor .hack. However I do own the main cast with the exception of Kite. Please do not redistrubute this story without my permission. Thank you for reading, new chapters coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hack**

_**Chapter 7**_

The ship took off with the little planet was at their backs. Valerie finally came to and looked about the seating area. Valerie glanced over to see that Chelsie was curled up on one of the bench seats fast asleep while Trish and Maranda were both bored and staring out the windows. Ellouise was chatting with Valerie while Trish and Maranda chimed in whenever they saw fit. Damion and Kite also were talking along with everyone else, but they were concentrating more on operating the ship than anything else.

"She's the only one I know who can sleep through that racket." Valerie said staring at Chelsie for a moment. Everyone giggled and returned to what they were doing.

After about fifteen minutes Maranda finally broke her trance from staring out the window and joined in conversation with the rest of them. Suddenly the ship shook. It caught everyone by surprise and Chelsie fell off her seat and onto the ground. Chelsie woke in shock because of the fall and the slight shrill that Ellouise let out.

"What was that?" Chelsie mumbled tiredly a she got up to get back in her seat.

Valerie, Ellouise, and Trish looked at Chelsie.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Valerie said in a baby tone. Chelsie glared at Valerie crankily.

"What's with you, hmm?" Ellouise said looking at Chelsie with a concerned look.

Chelsie's attention turned to Ellouise then she looked out the window.

They were quiet for a while, Valerie and Chelsie were becoming more like their usual selves, becoming quite full of energy. Suddenly the ship shook again, but this time more forcibly.

"What the hell?" Ellouise said trying to hold on.

"It's the controls, they're not responding." Damion said looking at everything to see what exactly the problem was.

Damion started frantically flipping switches and looking at the display monitors, but nothing was changing. Kite nervously looked at Damion.

"Um…Damion, I think I know what the problem is." Kite said wearily pointing forward.

Everyone looked forward to see a planet. It had at least three defined elements: air, water, and fire. The planet had a strong pull on the ship and was pulling the ship in. The ship started to go forward into the planet's atmosphere. However, there started to be a loud siren noise emitting from the front control panel.

"Aw… crap, the ship's reducing." Kite said looking an information screen.

"What?" everyone yelled at Kite.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound. Almost instantly the ship that was around them disappeared and everyone was free falling toward the planet. The ship had returned to its crystal form. Everyone tumbled into the planet's atmosphere.

"Aw hell, what's next?" Trish yelled as they continued to fall.

The sight, on the other hand, was strange. There was a huge fixture of earth floating in the sky with about three waterfalls spewing from it. There was also a volcano and a vast forest. Before they could understand how the huge hunks of earth were even floating in the air, they plunged into the vast sea that was below.

Everyone was in the water and treading in place. It was a real shock to the senses since the water was rather cold on the skin.

"Aw…this is great." Trish said sarcastically.

Kite, Damion and Trish seemed to not like the fact that they were in the water, but were okay with it at the current moment. Valerie was having fun swimming in circles, but was stopped by Maranda.

"Um…where's Chelsie and Ellouise?" Maranda said as she vigorously looked around.

Trish then had a worried look on her face.

"Aw…crap, Ellouise can barely swim."

Everyone looked around, but that still didn't explain why Chelsie was also missing. Chelsie knew how to swim, and would wish for the entire world underwater, if she had to chance to wish for that of course. Suddenly there was another splash and two figures emerged from the water. It was Chelsie and Ellouise. Chelsie had gripped Ellouise's arm and raised her to the surface.

"You okay?" Chelsie whispered to Ellouise.

Ellouise coughed up a little water and nodded as gave a bit of a glare.

Valerie swam over to the two.

"You okay Ellouise?"

Ellouise smiled, "Yup, I'm fine."

Chelsie rolled her eyes as Ellouise patted her on the head like some kind of animal.

"Come on there's an island this way." Damion said pointing and started to swim in that direction.

Everyone started in the direction that Damion pointed in. Even though Chelsie had moved Ellouise onto her back she still kept up with everyone else. It took a while, but everyone finally reached the island. They walked upon it cautiously and looked around. They had no clue where they were.

"Looks like it'll be dark soon." Kite said looking at the sky while ringing out his hat.

Valerie looked around and nodded in agreement as she grabbed the bottom of her skirt and rung it out. Chelsie gathered and rung out her hair; watching all the water fall onto the sandy beach. 'Ugh, my hair loves to retain water, but I don't like the fact that it takes forever to dry.' Chelsie thought as she shook her head causing water to go everywhere.

Chelsie removed her spare hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair back as Maranda did the same. Ellouise was busy ringing out her shirt while Damion was nervously evading his gaze. All the girls had been wearing white blouses with their school uniforms and they were now as see through as tissue paper.

"We should set up camp and rest here for the night." Damion said looking around and keeping his gaze from the girls.

Everyone nodded and Chelsie and Kite went to look for firewood. They figured that would help dry their clothes faster. Valerie and Ellouise went to look for water, while Maranda, Damion, and Trish went to look for food. A while passed and everyone returned with something. Chelsie and Kite had arms full of firewood. Valerie and Ellouise had each carried a canteen of water, back to where Chelsie and Kite were setting up the fire. Valerie kept on insisting to light the fire with her magic, which she eventually did and she just sat and watched its huge glow. Damion, Maranda, and Trish had found some of the wild fruits that grew in the area, that didn't seem to be poisonous. They seemed to resemble mangos in a way, and once Damion checked them for poisons, they were ready to be eaten.

Everyone sat among the fire and started eating the mango look- a-like fruits. The sun finally passed the horizon causing the sky to get even darker. The fire was the only source of light for what seemed like miles. After a few minutes around the fire, everyone started to dry off as the cold of the night settled in.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning." Damion said as he watched the fire. "So we'd best get our rest now."

-\I/-

In a castle not too far from where everyone landed in the ocean, there were people up and about. A young man was sitting in a huge chair; he looked no older than fourteen. He was dressed in flowing white robs with a blue embroidery over the robes as a sort of scarf. On his brow he wore a tiara piece made of gold that had a huge blue crystal like triangle pointing upward. His suddenly open his blue eyes. He stared at another man who just entered through his grayish purple hair.

This other man in the room looked over at him. He looked to be at least in his mid-teens if not older. He was dressed in white and black royal clothes. He had somewhat short green hair with a pony tail tied in the back. His vibrant yellow eyes, gazed up at the man in the seat. He had a scar across his nose and across shape scar on his left cheek.

He then spoke, "Is something the matter? You seem troubled."

The man sitting in the chair's attention was now on the man standing in the room. The blue eyed man clenched his hand around his magical staff, which towered in height over the both of them. He looked down at the floor before looking the golden eyed man dead on.

The man in the chair shook his head, "It is not a matter yet. New people have come from the sky, but it doesn't seem like a possible threat. However the vibes that I'm getting from the first appearance from earlier is not good."

The man with the green hair still looked at him with deep concern.

"Shall I inform the girls then?"

"No. Even if both groups are not from here we shall let them make the first move. But until then we'll wait to let things unravel. Besides there's something else that plagues this world that needs taking care of."

The man with green hair bowed and took his cue to leave, while the man in the chair sat trying to think of what the best action to take would be; the best action to save this world from danger once again.

-\I/-

The night passed in what seemed to be an instant. Everyone was somewhat exhausted from the events before. The girls really never had a good night's sleep ever since they were in their own beds back in their houses. That seemed like a long time ago from when they were stranded on the mysterious abandoned Destiny Islands. Now it was the twilight hours of the morning and the sun was just about to rise.

Damion and Kite were talking and Chelsie was sleepily sitting in a crunched ball staring at the fire. The two apparently didn't notice that Chelsie was awake and listening in on their little conversation because she hadn't moved an inch once they came to. Chelsie had been up before the guys and kept the fire going, since it almost died when they knocked out. Chelsie closed her eyes, trying to continue to feel the warmth from the fire.

"How long do you think this mission will take?" Kite said in a whisper to Damion.

Damion looked over at Kite and stretched, "To be perfectly honest, I have no clue. But we'll have to stick through it till the end."

Chelsie glanced over at the two. Both Damion and Kite were staring into space in the fire. Chelsie looked at them for a little bit, and then she started to slightly blush. 'I never noticed that Damion has really pretty eyes.' Chelsie thought. Damion wasn't wearing his sunglasses and Kite wasn't wearing is hat. Chelsie quickly shifted her attention back to the fire. She barely knew anything about them, yet she couldn't help her girlish nature. Chelsie finally stopped blushing and thankfully for her the two didn't notice either. The two continued to talk.

"Are you homesick?" Kite said placing his arms behind his head.

Damion shook his head. "No, not really. When you've been on as many missions as I have, you really never get fazed by it anymore."

Kite sighed, "Well I am, I just can't take it anymore. I can't just leave my friends oblivious to us leaving."

Damion started to chuckle.

"What?" Kite said glaring at Damion.

"You. Besides they would've found out by now and they would understand."

Kite now started to smile. "Yup, because Sora can't keep his mouth shut."

Damion nodded in agreement.

"Although I'm probably going to get an earful from Blackrose; she'd kill me cause I'd left without saying goodbye." Kite trailed on, contemplating the response of his old partner.

Damion still laughed, "What is she, your girlfriend? Besides, she'd still understand, although I seriously doubt that Crim would give her anytime to think about it."

Kite didn't even laugh, he didn't know what Blackrose thought of him. He knew that she thought of him as her friend, but was it more than that? He had been meaning to ask her for some time, but all the missions had kept them apart. There was always later right?

Chelsie stretched her arms, which alerted the two that she was awake.

"Sorry…did we wake you?" Kite said in a semi sarcastic tone, as if they knew she was awake.

Chelsie sat up and shook her head. It was silent for a moment, then Chelsie brought up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging her.

"I'm confused why you needed to find the keyblade masters? I mean you guys seem pretty capable of dealing with this kind of problem yourself."

Both Damion and Kite were silent. They apparently thought she was going to ask a question that would be a great deal harder to answer. Kite looked at Damion with a concerned look. Damion nodded, he knew that Kite wanted him to answer and Damion had no objection to that.

"Where we are from, we are knights in our King Harald Horlick's order. The kingdom where we are from was split into five areas, delta, theta, lambda, sigma, and omega. To get to different areas we use chaos gates, like the one we saw in the previous world but with a blue center, to get to different areas by giving the gate keywords that scribed the area. But lately there have been dark chaos gates like the one we saw earlier have been popping up everywhere. They have been summoning monsters similar to something called a heartless. They have been plaguing our world for a while now, and areas have been losing their populations in what seem to be raids. We found out that they were the same type of monster that attacked another world, so we tried to contact the hero of that world, but there was no trace of him at all. However we heard of more people wielding a weapon like his, the keyblade. That's when we were brought to you. We need your help to rid the worlds of these monsters."

Chelsie nodded, understanding the jest of what he was talking about.

"Oh look, alone again." Valerie said in a suspicious tone, "So what were you doing?"

Chelsie looked at Valerie who just woke up. Chelsie glared at her, she didn't like where her mind was going with this. Chelsie scowled under her breath.

"I know what you're thinking…" Valerie said playfully.

"No. No you don't." Chelsie replied grumpily; she didn't like Valerie's playful teasing.

They continued on like this which caused everyone else to wake up.

"What the hell are you two yelling about at this hour?" Ellouise said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You...to loud." Maranda said yawning in mid sentence.

Trish looked at everyone grumpily; she didn't really want to get up. She didn't really know what time it was, and she didn't really care, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I wonder where we are…" Maranda said trailing off into thought.

Ellouise looked at her feet, "Well… when we were falling… one word kept on coming to mind…"

"What came to mind? That the fall should have killed us? I mean seriously, a fall from that height should have made the water like concrete." Trish said talking about the reality of the situation.

Chelsie and Kite turned a bit white at the thought of this. It was true, they probably would have died on impact in a normal situation, but this was strangely different. It was as if the laws of physics didn't apply in this world.

Maranda folded her arms, "And what word would that be exactly?"

"Rayearth."

-\I/-

Three girls were up and about in the castle that not too far from the ocean. There was a blonde haired girl, a red head girl, and a blue haired girl. They seemed to be dressed according to a specific color. The blonde was dressed in mainly green; the red haired girl was mainly wearing read and the blue haired girl was mainly wearing blue. They were walking amongst the quiet corridor to see their mage priest friend. The blue haired girl yawned in her blue school uniform. It was composed of a blue dress coat, yellow tie, a white shirt, and a black skirt. She moved a piece of her long blue hair out of her face.

"Ugh...why does Clef have to call us at this hour?" she whined as she sleepily followed.

The other two laughed.

"What's the matter Umi-chan? Did you not get enough sleep?" said a blonde girl as she gazed into Umi's blue eyes through her glasses.

The blonde was being her usual concerned self. Her hair was very short. She looked at Umi's face and tucked a golden lock behind her ear.

Umi grumbled, "Yeah yeah, but still. You'd think he'd at least wait until the sun rose, right Fuu?"

Fuu was in her usual green school uniform, composed of a green over jacket and skirt. She had a thin red ribbon tie that easily tossed about under her white collared shirt. As she turned to look at the path ahead of them, her shoulder length, golden locks flowed with the movement.

"True, but I bet Clef-san had a very good reason. I mean it's not like him; he's been worried for days now." Fuu said trailing off, looking down the corridor.

At that moment a little creature popped out from ahead. It was about two feet tall and had long rabbit like ears atop its head. It also had long rabbit like feet and short little arms. The little thing didn't seem to have its eyes open, but it was bouncing every which way. It also has a circular jewel on its head, which was a beautiful red. It kept saying 'pupu' over and over again as it bounced from wall to wall.

It jumped into the shortest girl's arms.

"Mokona, what are you doing here?" she said gently squeezing the little creature in her arms.

The shortest girl had long bright red hair that was tied into one long braid that had a red ribbon at the end of it. She was wearing her usual red school uniform which was composed of a black skirt with a red stripe on it, and also a red school vest with a white colored shirt.

"Come on you guys, if Clef called for us now, then it really must be important." she said now running down the corridor with the little white Mokona tightly in her grasp.

"Hikaru-chan, wait up." Fuu said now chasing after her.

"Hikaru, it's too early for this." Umi whined as she now chased after the two down the long, hallow corridor.

-\I/-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the current world (Magic Knight Rayearth) nor do I own any rights to their characters, they belong to Clamp. I also don't own Kite or the concept of a keyblade. I do however own everyone else and the negatories. Please don't redistribute this story without my permission. **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Kingdom Hack**_

**Chapter 8**

It was now at least an hour after dawn and everyone was still in the school uniforms that they had worn in the last world. They had gotten up and prepared to leave their little makeshift camp site behind. Damion destroyed the traces of their fire, and then proceeded to venture through the forest. Trish and Maranda were still yawning from just being woken while Chelsie and Ellouise were more or less awake. Damion, Kite and Valerie were both wide awake and rather attentive.

Maranda looked over at Ellouise with a perplexed look on her face, "So what exactly did you mean by 'Rayearth'?"

Ellouise glanced back at Maranda, trying to muster up the right words to explain the situation.

"Well… a while back I read this manga series called Magic Knight Rayearth, and when we were falling, it just really seemed to be like… the beginning sequence to that story." Ellouise said stumbling upon some words faster than others.

She didn't really know how to explain it. Ellouise kept on pushing her golden locks behind her ears as she tried to think of the right word; which was a nervous habit of hers.

Maranda was actually calm and staring into space, trying to think of efficient questions to ask about the series that Ellouise read; if it was, in fact, where they were. Finally, the best primary question came to mind.

"So… what was the series like?" Maranda said, thinking that was a good place to start.

"Well… there were three girls, and they were transported from their home world of Japan to the world of Cephiro. They go through getting magical powers and uh…." Ellouise said trailing off, trying to recollect what exactly happened in the book.

Damion slowed his pace to a gradual stop. Ahead of him was a path that forked to the right and left. He stepped foot onto the path and looked each way carefully, trying to see any sign of civilization. Trish groggily stepped into the path behind Damion and looked at him strangely, as if trying to figure out through her sleepy haze what exactly he was doing.

"Which way should we go?" Valerie said while thinking of an answer to the question herself.

"I say to the left since that's west. If we're lost, we'll have more daylight since we're moving with the sun." Kite said pointing in that direction.

Everyone just followed Kite's logic, regardless of how factual it was, they just thought 'hey what the heck.'

-\I/-

The three girls had finally reached the door where Clef was. Hikaru took a few cautious steps toward the door. The door was slightly ajar and the girls simply gave it a slight push. The door gave a creaking cry as they cautiously peaked inward to see Clef. Clef had a dazed look on his face as his blue eyes started into space. The glass windows behind him had just caught the light from the rising sun which baking the room in a golden glow. He had noticed the girls' presence and snapped back from his glazed stare and brought is attention to the young warriors.

"Um...Clef is something the matter?" Umi said looking at Clef with a worried look on her face.

Clef sighed and looked up at the three. He didn't even know where to start.

"There is a great force coming this way. It is in this world. I'm not sure what its intention is, but it is emitting a powerful dark energy."

All three of the girls had shocked looks on their faces. Hikaru, being her usual worrisome self, wondered what exactly the situation could be. Nothing this bad had happened since the other worlds had tried to invade Cephiro.

"Clef, tell us honestly how bad is it?" Hikaru said looking at Clef with grave concern.

Clef looked at them seriously when he replied.

"As of last night there were more presences appearing, but I cannot see what their intentions are and it is still left unsaid. However, the first presence I'm sure is completely enveloped in dark energy."

Almost as soon as Clef finished talking, the door opened revealing the boy with green hair, yellow eyes and the scars.

"Clef, I have just sent Lafarga and Ascot to check out the first presence." He said in a reassuring tone. His voice confident about the information it gave, but not how he felt.

Fuu gave the man a strange look.

"Um...Ferio-san how many are there?" Fuu questioned, trying to keep herself as composed as possible.

Ferio looked at Fuu, his green bangs hiding his eyes. His eyes showed the disbelief of the information that was about to come.

"Eight at the most, but we aren't entirely sure of the number just yet."

Umi let out a slight squeal out of shock because of the number. There were a lot of invaders trying to attack Cephiro, however no more than a handful actually stepped foot onto the ground. There were also very obvious signs that the barriers had been broken that separated them from other worlds.

"Do you want us to investigate the other seven?" Hikaru said now being her usual morning self.

Ferio and Clef looking dumb found and nodded, "Yeah if you really want to."

Hikaru became eager toward the challenge and looked at her two companions. They also nodded in reply; they wanted to take the challenge as well.

"Take Mokona with you, he'll show you the way. And he'll also be able to contact me if you need help." Clef said as he watched the girls run out the door after Mokona.

Hikaru was closely chasing after Mokona while Fuu and Umi were behind them, keeping up but a good measure behind.

"Damn it Mokona, it's way too early for this." Umi whined as she chased Mokona with the other two girls. Hikaru and Fuu turned back and giggled at Umi.

"What's the matter Umi-chan, you still asleep?" Fuu said teasingly to Umi.

All of them giggled and continued to chase Mokona, ever though he was going in untold circles. They continued to chase him into the forest toward the ocean, unaware of the danger that had come was watching them; carefully calculating what to do next in its sinister plan to take over this world.

-\I/-

An unknown girl giggled helplessly as she watched the three magic knights chase their little companion. Her golden eyes were filled with hatred; a pain that had filled her chest for some time now.

"Those fools, this world will be added to my realm of negativity."

She still has an evil smile upon her face as she shifted her attention to the two men. One was a blonde that was wearing a mixture of blue, silver, and black armor while the other one was a brunet that was wearing a mixture of gold, green, black, and white. The brunet had a giant floppy hat, and his bangs were covering his face. The blonde was much older and seemed to be much older and more built than the brunet. They were headed toward where the girl was stationed.

'Hm...I don't want to draw any more attention and I don't want to be noticed, well not yet anyway. Let's see, where's a good hiding place?'

Her golden eyes vividly looked around until she came upon a floating fixture in the sky. Her smile became even more sinister, 'That'll do.'

She jumped up high enough to reach it. The two men looked around for the "presence" not knowing where it went.

-\I/-

They had wandered the path for a while now, and there had been no sign of a town, nor any indication of where exactly they were headed. Trish had finally started to become awake while Maranda and Valerie were conversing about nothing particular. Chelsie was more interested in the scenery more than anything; her eyes were closely observing the foliage and the path itself, although she wasn't particularly paying attention to where she was going. Kite and Damion were rather quiet, although their senses were scoping for any unforeseen danger, as they were trained.

However, Damion and Kite caught a slight rustling in the bushes, which sound like it was getting closer to them. They instinctively stopped and reached for their blades. Chelsie, who wasn't paying attention, walked right into Maranda. Maranda had stopped stare at rustling in the in the bushes to her left. Suddenly a small white thing jumped out from the bushes and onto Valerie's head.

It was a white small animal that sort of resembled a rabbit. It had long white ears, huge rear feet, but it wasn't shaped like a rabbit. The main body shape it had was that of a round egg, and it bore a red gem like entity on its forehead. It jumped from Valerie's head and then to everyone else's, ending with Maranda's. Maranda tried to grab it, but missed.

"Uh...what is that thing?" Kite said looking at Mokona suspiciously.

"It could be a monster." Damion said also looking at the thing.

"Naw...it's way too cute to be a monster." Kite said now looking at Damion.

Damion shook his head, "Looks can be deceiving."

Kite rolled his eyes, yet he knew that Damion was right, as always. Trish walked over to Maranda.

"Can I hold it?" Maranda smiled, trying to be nice, and hide something.

She outstretched the little creature toward Trish. "Here."

At that moment Mokona jumped out of Maranda's arms and started bouncing in circles.

"No, come back here." Maranda yelled now starting to chase it.

Both Maranda and Trish were chasing the bouncing Mokona, although it was going in circles. Valerie watched them both in their attempt to catch Mokona.

'Man, they never learn.' Chelsie, though, still had somewhat startled look on her face.

She also noticed that Mokona bounced right past her, but grabbed both Maranda and Trish by the back of their shirts and pulled them back to join the others.

"You can chase it later." Both Maranda and Trish started to whine, but Chelsie glared at them. Chelsie then turned her head to pay attention to the rustling in the bushes.

The bushes continued to rustle and now everyone noticed and was keeping a close eye on it. Whatever was in the bushes was coming to where they were. Chelsie looked back at Damion to notice that he was unsheathing his sword.

The rustling became even louder and the figures were becoming visible. The first figure that emerged was a young girl with long red hair. She had the cute little Mokona in her arms. Mokona jumped out of her arms and moved toward where everyone was. Only when Mokona jumped on Chelsie's head for the second time did the young girl notice the group about her. She had a blank look on her face as she stared at the seven.

"Hikaru! Wait up!"

The young girl turned around to the yelling that came from behind her. Two more girls came from where the first one did. One was a tall blonde with green eyes peering through glasses, and the other was a tall girl with long blue hair and eyes. The two seemed to tower over the red head in height, but quickly got to her side. Unlike the first, they noticed right away that the seven were there. They all immediately became defensive, eyeing the group with caution.

-\I/-

The two men were both confused and were now trying to figure out where the presence went. The younger brunet was fussing with his giant hat as he looked to the sky trying to visually see and sense the whereabouts of their target. The taller blonde was the first to speak.

"Can you sense where it went Ascot?"

The brunet looked over at the blonde and shook his head. They both knew at this point, they had no leads on the whereabouts on that target, but they knew they couldn't go back empty handed on finding information on at least one.

"Do you think we should investigate the others?"

Ascot shrugged, flipping his hat up for the sixth time, "Sure, why not? Besides there's nothing else to do, right Lafarga?"

Lafarga shook his head, "You still act like a kid."

Ascot somewhat glared at Lafarga and followed him toward the seven other presences, not knowing that their comrades were already at the scene.

-\I/-

They stood there motionless staring at each other. Umi leaned forward to whisper into Hikaru's ear.

"Hey, they obviously aren't from here. Do you recognize any of the uniforms they're wearing? Did you see where they came from?"

Hikaru shook her head.

"I don't know, but they were here when I got here." Hikaru whispered back.

Chelsie still had Mokona bouncing happily on her head, and Chelsie was becoming less and less amused with every happy bounce. Finally Mokona jump off of Chelsie's head and now was bouncing in circles.

Umi glared at Mokona, "You little twit, you were supposed to lead us to..." she chased Mokona in circles.

Hikaru became a bit worried and chased after Umi, "No! Don't hurt him!"

Everyone watched the three chase Mokona. Fuu looked about, then leaned next to Hikaru to whisper to her.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that there's seven of them?" Hikaru glanced at Fuu.

"Hm... I don't know, it could be. But they don't look bad or even remotely a threat to the stability of Cephiro, just normal… like you and me."

Hikaru, who finally had enough of the awkward silence, walked up to Chelsie, Damion, and Ellouise.

"Um...hello, my name is Hikaru and these are my friends Umi and Fuu. And who might you be?"

The two looked at Hikaru in response to hearing their name. Ellouise managed to somewhat smile.

"I'm Ellouise and this is Damion, Trish, Kite, Maranda, and Valerie." She said pointing to the indicated person.

Although Kite succeeded with Trish, it still required his help to stop Maranda.

"Oh yeah and that's Chelsie." Ellouise said now figuring out where she had gone.

Damion whispered into Ellouise's ear.

"Are these the people that you were talking about?"

Ellouise looked back at him and nodded then their attention was back to see the little creature bouncing around in circles.

Mokona then bounced back into Hikaru's arms as the young girl held it tightly against her chest again. However it seemed as if it was rather afraid of something in the distance and went to the red head in the sense of security.

In the forest there was a pair of big gleaming red eyes glaring through the thick foliage. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that caught the group by surprise. There was a low rumble from the creature as it prepared to spring out and attack.

-\I/-

The girl with golden eyes stared down at them from one of the floating rocks in the sky. She was rather far away, but she could feel their presence, and she knew that they were the people that needed to be dealt with before her plan could unfold.

"Psh, those pathetic fools are finished. That negatorie is one of the greater ones I've summoned yet." She said softly to herself with a sinister grin across her face.

"Now onto find that gate." She muttered as she started to walk away from the edge of the rock toward the actual floating mountain.

Suddenly there was a deathly screech from the monster. She quickly turned back to noticed that her monster's life presence was gone. She noticed that the people who were there had a stronger energy about them now; something had changed about them, but she couldn't actually see what. However, the energy signal of a few felt rather similar; familiar in a way that haunted her memories.

"They are like the one who destroyed..., but I thought that there was only one. No, it just can't be. I guess I'll have to kick things up a notch, especially to get rid of those blasted knights."

She waved her hands which caused them to emit a black aura.

"Come forth and destroy this world."

-\I/-

Chelsie sighed, "That thing just came out of nowhere."

Ellouise shook her head in disgust.

Mokona again ran over to Chelsie and jumped on her head.

"What is up with you and jumping on my head, huh?" Mokona then jumped off of Chelsie's head and hopped over to Hikaru. It was rather confusing to see how the little creature was so bouncy.

The three magic knights were staring at the group of seven the whole time.

"I guess it's not a coincidence that there's seven of them." Fuu said softly.

Hikaru turned around. "But that doesn't mean that their bad. Remember what Clef said, their true intention is still unknown and they really seem like nice people."

Hikaru said this loudly which caused everyone's attention to be on her.

Valerie whispered into Ellouise's ear, "Who's Clef?"

Ellouise glanced at Valerie and whispered back, "He's a mage master and is quite powerful."

Valerie nodded, still keeping an eye on the knights. Damion was looking suspiciously at the jewel crests on the knights' gloves. 'It's like they have keyblades too, but it's a different type of magical blade.' Damion thought. Kite wasn't quite interested in what the knights said, but something else from behind.

It would not have been noticed unless the thing didn't make any noise. It felt like another monster, but for some reason, he felt a slight pulsation on his right wrist. It was the same wrist as his bracelet. Kite could tell that it was preparing to strike.

"Everyone look out." Kite yelled at Ellouise and Damion since they were the closets to where it was than anyone else.

A huge shockwave shot forward at Damion and Ellouise. Fuu was ahead on the counter measures though.

"Shield."

This caused two spheres of light to surround Damion and Ellouise. Their attackers started to move out of the forest. Ellouise looked back at Fuu to thank her, but the blonde was more focused on the monster and made a notion for Ellouise to do the same.

They all stared at the forest, with their swords drawn, waiting for whatever was in the bushes to make the first move. They were cautiously watching every movement in the forest.

"Heads up." Trish called out.

There was a symbol formed of light coming from the forest. The symbol was a six pointed star inside a circle.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Creature Summon!"

A giant monster-like cyclops emerged from the forest. Everyone but Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu readied their swords.

Hikaru ran forward in front of them, drawing her arms out protectively as if she was trying to be a wall.

"NO! Stop. Ascot, stop!"

The monster slowly halted in front of Chelsie who slowly lifted her sword toward it, just in case it changed its mind. Two men emerged from the bushes. One was a tall blonde and the other was a young brunet.

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu? What are you doing here?" The brunet said in puzzlement.

The tall blonde, however was staring at Chelsie straight in the eyes. The monster was growling at Chelsie who didn't seem to care. Ascot silently ordered the monster to back off. The blonde glared at Ascot, who didn't seem to notice or care at the moment.

Umi stepped forward and said, "Lafarga relax, they're with us."

Lafarga still glared among the seven people. Both Damion and Kite were somewhat tense. They didn't like the vibe that Lafarga was emitting. Lafarga sighed after Umi said that they were on their side.

"You know they're the seven unknown presence right?"

All the magic knights had a surprised looks on their faces while Chelsie rolled her eyes and called back her keyblade.

"Damn it, here we go again." She mumbled. Hikaru had a semi-serious look on her face.

"Yes, but they helped us defeat one of those new monsters that appeared recently."

Maranda looked over suspiciously, "Recently? You mean there haven't been any monsters like that one before here?"

Fuu looked over at Ellouise.

"No, actually there haven't been any monster sightings in over two months. You see, um...Cephiro is different than other worlds...."

"It's a land of will, depending on your will anyone could do anything if they wanted it enough." Ellouise mumbled after she interrupted Fuu.

Everyone stared, most likely wondering how in the hell she knew that.

Kite shook his head, "She can't keep her mouth shut."

Damion looked over at him and muttered, "She's a girl, so no duh."

There was rustling in the bushes to Valerie and Maranda's right. Another black monster jumped out. This one had bird-like features and the predictable symbol of a negatorie.

"Another one?" Maranda said calling forth her keyblade.

Then a few more jumped out.

"Wait a minute, one...three....ten... fifteen....twenty-five!" Trish yelled in shock of the number.

Valerie looked about, "Damn, I haven't see this many negatories in one place. Where are they coming from?"

Suddenly the negatories started to attack everyone in sight.

"Heads up." Kite yelled. Everyone jumped out of the way. Trish jumped up and sliced on negatorie through the neck. Hikaru and Umi charged the few negatories that were near them. They easily cut through the negatories bodies.

Fuu raised he hands and said, "Emerald Typhoon."

Two waves of wind shockwaves shot into two negatories. Damion sliced through two also with ease. Ellouise and Valerie were letting out small, but effective fire blast.

Damion pointed both his hands toward a group of negatories. His hands started to shimmer slightly. "Razor winds." A whole bunch of blades made out of wind sliced through each negatorie.

-\I/-

All the negatorie were dead.

Valerie looked about, "That still was weird, I mean they had no way to track us and like Fuu said there haven't been a lot of them."

Everyone had concerned looks on their faces. Suddenly Mokona popped up out of nowhere. He jumped on Chelsie's head then did a flip onto the floor. Mokona's red crystal glowed and then emitted a picture. Hikaru was the first one to say anything.

"Clef what's wrong?"

It was Clef the mage master.

"That's Clef?" Valerie said with a surprised tone.

Ellouise nodded, and Maranda rolled her eyes because Hikaru had just stated the young man's name.

"But he's a damn..." Valerie said before Ellouise muffled her.

"I know he looks like a damn kid, but he's really over two-hundred years old." Ellouise whispered back.

Clef talked in response to Hikaru's question.

"The first presence has gotten stronger and is now sending monsters everywhere. It appears that it is receiving some extra help from an outside source and..."

Clef paused to take a look at the seven strangers and then continued to speak.

"And by the looks of things it wasn't them."

Suddenly Mokona passed out onto the floor causing the image to disappear. Hikaru ran over and picked up Mokona. Damion glanced at Valerie who was now yelling at Ellouise for almost suffocating her. Trish was the first to say something.

"By the looks of things, you two were supposed to find out what that other presence was, correct?"

She pointed at Lafarga and Ascot when she said this.

"Yeah, but...we kind of lost it in the chase." Ascot said while rubbing the back of his head.

Trish smiled sweetly, "Well, maybe we could be of some assistance."

Everyone felt a lurch in their stomach. Assisting the magic knights to find something that really didn't concern them to begin with sounded like a wild goose chase. Kite, though, still had a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a good idea." Now the group's attention was now on him.

"I mean I have a good hunch about what it is." Kite said in a whisper.

Damion rolled his eyes, "Yeah and how many times have your hunches been at least half true?"

Hikaru smiled back at Trish, "Sure the more the merrier."

Valerie shook her head, "Watch, it's going to be a wild goose chase. Right Maranda?"

Valerie looked over at Maranda to find her in a perplexed thought of her own, as if trying to piece together the mystery without knowing the picture or how many pieces.

"So where are we headed then?" Ellouise asked Hikaru, trying to be optimistic.

Fuu pointed upward, "To the floating mountain."

Trish looked up and said quietly to herself, "Why there?"

-\I/-

The mysterious girl was walking calmly down a long corridor. She had a long, black nodded cloak although she wasn't wearing the hood at the moment. Her shoulder length silver hair was gently flowing as she moved forward with the few black bangs in her face. She continued to walk until she came upon a door. Her eyes observed it calmly as she placed a hand on the door to open it.

"So this is where they hid you, hm?"

As the doors opened she looked upon the spinning dark chaos gate that was happily spinning to meet her as it spewed negative energy across the floor in clouds. Its energy wrapped around her body in a haunting sweet embrace as she began to smile.

"This is the last thing I have to connect myself to my past. I will take his place of spreading negativity throughout this plane of existence. Though our armies are different, our goal is the same. I will avenge you...no matter what."

She placed her hand up in front of the chaos gate. Purple summoning rings appeared.

"Dark chaos gate…. Take this world to your power, to fuel your ambition to spread. I summon the power of negativity."

-\I/-

**Disclaimer**: I do now own any part of Kingdom Hearts, Magic Knight Rayearth, or .hack elements. However I do own the main cast (with the exception of Kite), the mystery girl, and negatories, so please do not use them without my permission. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hack**

_Chapter 9_

Valerie was throwing a fit. It wasn't because of being dragged into this stupid chase for this presence, but rather the fact that she was riding on the back of one of the giant birds Ascot had summoned. They were on their way up to the floating island in the sky once they decided to head up there to investigate, but they overlooked some minor details.

"Valerie, take a deep breath and relax; everything's going to be okay." Trish said, trying her best to calm the frantic Valerie.

Valerie had a rather frantic fear of heights ever since she was a young girl. She had only ridden rollercoasters on the occasion of peer pressure, but aside from that, she very seldom liked to look at the ground from more than four stories up. However, Valerie clenched the giant bird for dear life, as they continued to soar into the sky.

Valerie glared at Trish, "Calm down? How can I be calm when were up this damn high?!"

Kite looked over at Valerie and sighed, "What's her problem?"

Chelsie chuckled, "She hates heights. Although that time we went onto Invertigo in Great America; that was priceless."

Before either Valerie could call Chelsie a few choice words, or Kite could ask what either "Invertigo" or "Great America" were, all the birds made another slight lurch as they started to level out toward flying to the fixture in the sky. The mountain was now visible; it towered into the sky in a green crystalline form that looked as if it had just been growing there for ages. Some crystals had simply grown in this spot and had been left undisturbed, while other pieces had broken off and floated in what seemed to be an orbit around the main growth.

"We're almost there." Fuu called out.

She was on the lead bird with Lafarga, Maranda, Ellouise, Ascot, and Umi. The second bird was carrying Hikaru, Chelsie, Valerie, Trish, Kite, and Damion. The giant birds continued to fly closer and closer toward the fixture in the sky. Once they got closer it was then apparent that there was a temple built there, and it was becoming more and more visible. Landing was rough, but manageable. They all looked around a bit, the non native group gaping at the sight before them.

"Come on this way." Lafarga said with a stern tone.

He seemed as if he didn't trust the new group of people who had joined their little group. However everyone just followed him in silence. Ascot waved his hands and his giant companions disappeared. Kite and Maranda stretched a bit while Valerie was relieved to finally plant her feet onto something solid.

"Don't worry, he's like that all the time." Umi whispered.

They continued to walk until there was a tremendous chill in the air. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What a huge source of negative energy." Ascot said in shock.

Damion instinctively ran forward, he had felt this before and knew that there was trouble brewing. However before he could get very far, Lafarga stopped him. The two were caught engaged in a leer when there was a large tremor which almost caused everyone else to lose their balance. Hikaru pushed Lafarga aside and he seemed to abide by her intuition.

Umi ran forward, "Come on, it's coming from inside."

Everyone came into the room with awe, besides Chelsie, Ellouise, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu.

Damion and Kite were off to the back.

"Do you think it's here?" Kite asked Damion.

"I don't know." He answered quietly.

Suddenly there was another tremor that caused everything to shake harder than before. There was an emanating wind that whipped through the structure. They proceeded further into what appeared to be the doors to the grand chamber. The chamber was that of the shrine of Windam, the Rune god of wind.

Chelsie walked cautiously toward the door; gently reaching out to touch the door's handle. As soon as her fingertips made contact a shockwave of dark energy boomed from it. Chelsie drew back her hand quickly and became quickly alert.

"That's never happened before." Fuu said as her eyes closely examined it.

The door started to move open. The shadows started to spew from the cracks of the door like water. The door slowly cracked open to reveal what was behind. There in the site before them was another dark chaos gate erupting dark shadows. Also standing there was a hooded stranger. The person wore a long black cloak with a negatorie symbol on the back. The person's hands were emitting a black aura. The figure started to laugh; it was a girl.

"So the stage is set and all the actors have assembled. Now let's see how you'll handle this predicament key blade masters."

Everyone just stood there motionless as they stared at this girl. The hooded girl still didn't turn to face the group that had now entered the room. Her gaze was focused on that of the spinning chaos gate.

"Who, are you?" Trish said in puzzlement.

"Yeah and did you know about our key blades?" Ellouise said strongly.

The mysterious girl started to laugh, "You pathetic fools. I should have expected that only the underlings would survive. Heh. To actually think that people would follow their incomprehensible sense of justice. Your blade has slain him and I'm here to avenge his death. With my army, with my negatories I'll vanquish thee."

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces still. However they could sense that this was not going to end well.

"Why would you harm us if we haven't done anything?" Kite demanded, trying his best to hold his ground.

The mysterious girl didn't immediately respond, but her attitude tensed.

"Because," she waved her causing the doors to slam shut. "You killed my father."

A bunch of bird-like negatories appeared out of nowhere and started charging everyone. The cloaked girl turned around and stared at the girl with her golden colored eyes which glowed from under her hood. It was apparent that her skin was a dark cocoa color, but it seemed to be pale from no exposure to the sun.

The group seemed startled at the summoning of negatories, however without hesitation everyone killed the negatories that charged them. They dissipated with ease into nothing as they hit the floor after receiving slashes from various blades.

"Hey where's Maranda and the others?" Kite asked once he did a head count.

Only Kite, Chelsie, Valerie, Damion, Ellouise, and Trish were inside the room facing this new female threat. The girl seemed to chuckle from under her cloak lowly.

"They must be locked outside." Valerie said in a low voice.

Chelsie and Ellouise were just staring at this girl with disgusted looks on their faces. The hooded girl seemed to be amused by this, while stretching her fingers. She was thinking of another, better way, of disposing of them.

"That doesn't answer our question, who in the hell are you and what do you mean by 'just like the ones who killed your father'?" Trish stammered, taking a defensive stance with her keyblade in both hands.

Though the girl still had her hood on, anyone could sense that she was becoming mad. Her hands were clenched into fists.

"You surly aren't a very right bunch. Although a key blade master was quite lucky enough to beat my father, you won't be so lucky. To clear up who I am, let this jog your memory."

The girl removed her hood. Chelsie was the only one who reacted in shock. The girl had vibrant golden eyes and shoulder length silver hair with some black bangs. She had an evil smirk on her face; a smile that resembled one other.

"She looks just like...no way." Chelsie said shaking her head.

Damion, Kite, Ellouise, and Trish were clueless to what Chelsie was talking about while Valerie had an idea. Valerie looked over at Chelsie sternly, "Do you mean to say that she's..."

The girl started to laugh, which caused everyone to look at her.

"Just because I show you my face you remember. So let it be known that I Armagone, daughter of Ansem, have defeated the remaining keyblade masters."

She waved her hand and a huge bird-like negatorie formed. This one had ling black wings and blood red eyes. It also had a very sharp beak and long razor sharp talons. The mysterious girl, Armagone, chuckled and then disappeared into the shadows.

Chelsie looked up, "She's...gone."

The fact that she disappeared wasn't everyone's primary concern, their main concern was this new threat. The negatorie thrust its beak into the ground, causing the floor to crack. Ellouise ran forward.

"I've got this."

She held her hand up as flames started to form in it, "Crimson flames."

A huge fireball blasted out of her hand and straight at the negatorie. The fireball made contact, but didn't seem to affect it. It shook the flames from its feathers as if it were water. The negatorie screeched and started to pull back its head.

Damion immediately knew what was to come and held out his hand and emitted his wind magic from it.

The negatorie used a flamethrower attack, but the shield created a flame resistant barrier.

"Damn it's fire resistant." Kite said through grinding teeth.

"Here let me try." Chelsie said calling forth her magic and pouring it into her key blade.

She swung the blade causing wind blades to erupt from it. The negatorie quickly moved out of the way and swung its talons at Chelsie. She barely dodged it.

"Damn that thing's fast." Valerie mumbled watching it take another swipe at Chelsie.

"I guess we'll just have to attack it normally." Kite said readying his twin blades.

Both Valerie and Damion charged the negatorie with Kite.

Trish was thinking things over. 'It's not fair, everyone's better at this kind of stuff. For once I just want to be on an equal playing field. Everyone knows magic, well besides Maranda, I'll never learn. I really want to help.' Trish then noticed something, she hadn't noticed before, but now she did. There were little glowing spots on the ground. Obviously no one else had noticed.

'What, is that?' Trish thought, 'it's as if I can feel it.'

Suddenly Trish felt a crisp chill, feeling. 'It is calling out to me, could this be my magic?' Trish focused her concentration on the little glowing specks. 'Please do something to help us.' the ground started to shake.

"What the..." Valerie said looking around.

Suddenly thorny vines wrapped around the negatorie. The thorns caused blood to squirt out of every puncture as it wrapped around the negatorie and started to constrict it. Chelsie did her sword blade move again, this time causing a fatal blow. Before anyone it the negatorie was dead and its corps was leading nourishment to the vines.

"Nice work Trish," Chelsie said calling back he keyblade and turning to face Trish, "Trish?"

Trish started to wobble and then fell to her knees.

"So...very...tired." Trish mumbled before totally clasping.

Kite hoisted her up so she was on his back.

"Alright let's get out of here." Kite said with a cheerful smile.

Both Valerie and Chelsie opened the huge doors. Maranda was passed out on the floor once they opened the doors, and the others were nowhere to be found. She looked as if she was just regaining consciousness, as she looked up at them wearily.

"Unh, what happened? All I remember was the doors slamming in my face… and the smoke surrounding me like a fog then…" Maranda said weakly.

Damion and Kite's expression totally changed from neutral to shock. Valerie ran to help Maranda up. Maranda smiled weakly as she tried her best to stay on her feet.

Ellouise sighed and turned around. Chelsie looked at Maranda with a concerned expression while she was helping Kite keep his grip on the unconscious Trish.

Damion turned around, "No wait Ellouise, don't."

Ellouise had raised her hand and shot a fireball at the dark chaos gate. This caused the gate to dissipate, but it imploded. When it imploded it caused a dark void to start pulling them in.

"Ack, what the hell happened? This didn't happen the last time." Ellouise yelled as she and everyone else grabbed onto a spot on the now stationary vines.

Damion somewhat glared, "That's because it wasn't activated."

The void started to suck them in even further. Suddenly the vines that everyone was holding onto snapped.

"Oh just freaking great!" Chelsie blurted out sarcastically as they got sucked into the void.

-\I/-

Within the void, it was a swirling black. It was both intense and hypnotizing. Everyone was somewhat disoriented by the negative pulses of energy that was being emitted by the void. Again another pulse was released, but this one caused everyone to become knocked out. Then a gust of wind caused everyone to move to different parts of the void. They ventured into different parts of the void away from each other. Suddenly five exit portholes formed and everyone's unconscious bodies fell through one of them. They were transported to another world, not knowing that it was happening or where they would end up.

-\I/-20-30 minutes later-\I/-

Valerie's eyes slowly started to open.

'Ugh, that was weird, there was a dark void, we entered it and...'

Valerie looked around with a puzzled look on her face.

'Where is everyone, where am I?'

Valerie got up from the ground and brushed herself off. She was on what appeared to be an alley of a giant city. Valerie then started to freak out a little.

'Don't tell me that I'm back in Chagate Town.' Valerie looked about her surroundings a little more carefully.

She then noticed something that wasn't familiar in Chagate, but where they lived. It was a familiar sound, a sound that wasn't there in Chagate town.

Valerie looked up, 'A plane?'

Her eyes carefully observed the sky. What she saw wasn't a plane. It was much too small to be a plane, and much too close to the ground in a city.

'A flying car? What the hell...is this the future?'

The car went over the opening above the alley and went out of site, Valerie noticed something about it. There was a symbol, a logo, on it that was a C inside a C.

'Wait this is....'

-\I/-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or the current world, nor do I claim to own Kite, keyblades, or Ansem. However I do own Damion, Maranda, Chelsie, Ellouise, Trish, Valerie, Armagone, and negatories. Please do not use without my permission or post this story anywhere else without my permission.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Kingdom Hack_**

_Chapter 10_

A familiar Namekian was meditating in his usual spot atop a tall tower that seemed to reach endlessly into the sky. He was in his usual attire which was a long white cape and a purple fighting suit with an orange cloth belt. He had quite a serious look on his face as he floated a few feet above the ground. Another namekian walked out of the big building to the first's back. It looked like an old cathedral of white and gold.

"Um...Piccolo." The second said in a non hesitant tone.

Piccolo didn't react to his name, but it was apparent that he was listening. The other one continued to talk.

"I think the girl you found, is waking up."

Piccolo somewhat twitched, he had found that girl a while ago. She had fallen from the sky onto the top of the tower, he had a few good questions for this girl. His focused turned to face the other namekian, watching his reaction carefully. The second continued to talk.

"It's actually a miracle that she survived a fall like that. Most humans would have at least sustained 'normal' injuries, but she looks unscathed." He continued to press on, starting to take this into thought.

Piccolo stood up and proceeded to walk past the other, younger, namekian. He seemed a bit frantic about Piccolo's actions. He knew that Piccolo was not all that capable of compassion and understanding, and yet he also knew that Piccolo was very straight forward in what he wanted, especially when it came to gaining information.

-\I/-

There was a little island that was surrounded by nothing but the ocean. On this little island there was a single house that was painted bright pink. Also on this island there was a father and daughter playing in the sand.

"Daddy, look at my sand castle." said a young girl with her blond hair in ping tails.

The watchful dad looked at his young daughter, "That's very good Marin."

The young girl gleefully smiled, then turned to looked out at the water. Her smile radiated from being proud to curiosity as she spied something within the water.

"Hey daddy, there's people in the water." The little girl said as she pointed and bobbed up and down with excitement at her new discovery.

The man chuckled as he walked up to his daughter.

"Don't be silly Marin, there aren't people swimming out..."

He looked up to see three bodies drifted ashore. He pushed his daughter aside so she couldn't see the bodies. He forced a smile on his face to not scare is young daughter.

"I want you to go inside and tell mommy to come out here with daddy okay?"

The little girl nodded gleefully and ran toward the pink house. The man looked at the three carefully and pulled them up from the waves of the water. He checked each of their pulses; miraculously they were all alive and breathing. He tried to tug them all from the shore toward where the waves weren't hitting them. Suddenly a woman emerged from the house, she had shoulder length blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"What is it Krillin?" However, as soon as the question escaped from her lips a slight gasp that escaped her mouth.

Krillin looked at his wife and replied, "Help me bring them inside, they're still alive."

-\I/-

A middle aged woman was making some tea in her house that was in the middle of a small village. She was gleefully humming to herself as she proceeded to go through each task that she had grown use to doing day to day for keeping her household together. She had long black hair that was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a purple dress with yellow trim. She glanced over to see the youngest of her two sons squirming in a wooden chair nervously, eagerly awaiting some sort of reassurance from his mother. She smiled honestly as she awaited for the questions that she knew her son was going to ask.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he spoke finally, his voice in a shaky tone.

He had short black hair, he was wearing a pair of green pants and a white shirt. He looked no older than his early teens and she surely acted like it. She smiled as she placed the tea onto the tray and tidied up the kitchen. He was the spitting image of his father, her husband, in many ways.

"For the last time Goten, she's fine." The woman said, as her eyes met the kitchen window and gazed out; letting her mind trail to other things.

'I wonder where she came from. I've never seen anyone with an outfit like that before.' Then Goten heaved another sigh. She became slightly irritated, but sighed to hide it. She then thrust a cup of warm tea toward him.

"Here, this'll help take your mind off of things."

Goten took the cup, "Thanks mom."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, go outside and play with your niece, I'll tell you if anything happens."

She watched her son drink the tea then walk outside to go to his brother's house to get his niece. She walked off toward the back room where the unconscious girl was.

-\I/-

Chelsie had regained consciousness; 'Where in the hell am I.' She slowly looked around the room. It was a room with a high ceiling and it was impossibly white. Chelsie quickly got out of the bed she was in and gasped in response to her bare feet touching the cold ground. She didn't have her shoes or socks on so the floor was very cold. She quickly located them and slipped them on.

"So Dende was right you did awaken."

Chelsie jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. She turned to see what appeared to be a man like creature, but he wasn't exactly human. He had jet black skin and appeared to be a little on the round side. He had long pointy ears that were pierced with golden hoops and was wearing a white turban on his head. He was dressed in a red vest and puffy white cloth pants.

She stared at him for a moment, not exactly sure if he was friendly or not. However she felt that the best action here would not to let her guard down.

"I'm Mr. Popo and this is the Lookout Tower. You suffered a pretty nasty fall, you were out for about thirty-five minutes."

Chelsie was speechless for a moment. She didn't quite expect that the same voice would come out of his mouth, but she caught herself gaping and simply smiled and nodded nervously. The last thing she wanted to do was come off as rude.

"Oh, um...thank-you for your hospitality and by the way my name is Chelsie." She said hurriedly, her voice overflowing with her nervous feeling.

Mr Popo smiled. Chelsie found this weird, well besides the fact that he looked like a zombie/alien thing with weird, frozen, porcelain doll eyes. She mentally shivered, but forced a smile on her face.

"Well you must be hungry, come this way." He said as he started to walk out of the room, making a slight notion for her to follow.

Chelsie followed him. She didn't fully understand where in the world she was as of yet, but from the way he talked it seemed that her other comrades were not anywhere near here at the moment, at least at her location. However as she felt her stomach slightly growl at her, she felt that maybe taking in more of this hospitality wasn't going to hurt much, especially since she was getting information out of it as well.

-\I/-

Ellouise started to stir. 'Ugh where is this?' Ellouise brain then started to stir into her awake mode. Her eyes scope out the warm room. 'Wait a minute, how did I get here? Where are the others? What the hell...' Ellouise's thoughts suddenly stopped dead. Her surroundings didn't feel the same as the last world. Her eyes sharply went to the door, since the knob was moving. An older woman walked in with a tray. Her smile brightened when she saw that Ellouise gazing back at her.

"Oh, you're awake, that's great considering what happened to you."

Ellouise blinked in shock. At this moment Ellouise let her emotions get the better of her.

"Where am I? What happened to me and who are you?"

She smiled still, "You're in my house, which is located in a little village near the cities. My son found you in a field not near here. Also my name is Chichi."

Ellouise quickly changed her expression to a smile, "Well thank-you for your kindness, and my name's Ellouise."

Chichi smiled and handed one of the cups on the tray to Ellouise.

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Ellouise took the cup and looked up at her.

"If you need anything, I'll be next door."

Chichi got up and exited the room.

-\I/-

Maranda wasn't really unconscious; she was just trying to sleep. The two people who found her were now stressing because it had been over an hour since they found her and she still hadn't moved relatively an inch. However the fact that they their frantic words were progressively becoming louder prevented her from actually catching any winks at all.

"Korin, I don't know what's wrong." A frightened man said.

A white cat looked at the sleeping Maranda. He held onto a wooden walking stick that was taller than him and peered at her through his squinting eyes.

"Looks to me as if she's just sleeping Yajirobe." He said remaining at ease.

Yajirobe somewhat shook his head, his fluffy spiky hair following his head. Maranda started to stir where she was laid down. Her eyes started to open.

"Hey I think she's waking up." Yajirobe said closely looking at her.

Maranda mentally sighed, these two were going to be such a bother to her.

-\I/-

Valerie was wandering the city streets. She was well aware of where she was, especially since she watched the television show religiously when she was young, however some minor details she didn't remember due to how many years it had been since she watched the show.

She was trying her best to locate the building she was looking for. 'Ugh, I'm not even in West City, damn it.' she started to snarl in disgust. Her slight fangirl intentions had sunk in for a moment in fits of pure curiosity, but aside from that she didn't feel too obliged to follow through, especially since her curiosity enveloped a specific character whose age varied depending on when in the series.

However during her wandering around this town she had gained information on where exactly she was. She was in North City, and it was a good two-hundred miles from West and with no means of transportation or money what so ever. Without a car it would take forever to get there, which slightly discouraged Valerie to an extent. Valerie sighed as she started to walk out of this huge city. She took a few steps pondering what to do, then an question popped into her head that seemed to be valuable if she could answer it with a yes. Could she fly?

-\I/-

Chelsie walked quietly after Mr. Popo. She continued to walk in silence her eyes gaping at the sight before her. Everything was made of white, architecture wise. The high arches of the doorways towered at least twice her height. All the rooms made her feel significantly small and everything made her feel as if she was in a royal palace.

"Hey, I'd like to have a word with you."

Chelsie stopped and turned to see the owner of the voice, however once she did she felt her heart lurch within her stomach. It wasn't because the man before her was towering over her with green skin and pointy ears, but rather that she knew exactly who it was and where she was at that exact moment. She felt her body become static and freeze for a moment, trying to calculate exactly the dangers that were in this world.

"Don't worry he won't bite." Mr. Popo said in a whisper behind Chelsie.

Chelsie put on one of her innocent faces. She wasn't scared of him, even though he looked weird, well not as weird as Mr. Popo. However more arose in her brain of the whereabouts, and safety, of her friends.

"Well it seems as if you have a bunch of questions, well an exchange for an exchange. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Chelsie said with a smile.

Piccolo scowled, he wasn't in any position to barter with what appeared to be a normal human teenager. However if she was going to answer his questions, all of them, then he was willing to play along; at least for a little while.

-\I/-

Ellouise waited a few minutes then got out of the bed and located her shoes.

'I've got to get out of here.' Ellouise thrust her left foot in her shoe, 'I need to figure out where I am and find the others.'

Ellouise sighed and nervously chuckled to herself, 'Like I can even say that. I mean seriously I have no idea where I am. Ahh well, I guess the best place to start is to leave here.'

Ellouise abruptly turned around to run into an older man. He was at least 5' 9" or more. He was wearing an outfit of orange and had black hair that seemed to be tilted over to one side. Ellouise gasped at the sudden appearance of this person, since it was extremely quiet in the room to begin with.

"I'm sorry did I scare you Ellouise?"

-\I/-

Maranda's eyes flashed open. Although she didn't completely focus her eyes, she could tell that there were two things talking to her left. Maranda grabbed a pillow, which was to her right and threw it at the two.

"Pipe down will you?"

The pillow it Yajirobe in the face, which slightly startled the both of them.

He tossed the pillow aside, "You're welcome for us saving your life."

Maranda started to fully wake up. She didn't quite understand what he meant by that. But then the events that had occurred before she was asleep flashed back into her memory. She jolted out of bed and looked around in frantic realization that her friends were not near her at all.

"Dear, your injuries probably haven't healed all the way, you should rest."

Maranda looked down to see the cat talking, her face in slight shock and disbelieve. She pointed at Korin and looked over toward Yajirobe.

"I'm not going crazy right? That cat just talked?"

-\I/-

Damion's eyes opened slowly. He didn't want to make any sudden movements to draw attention to himself. By the looks of things it was now nightfall and they were inside a house. He then glanced over to see Kite. Kite was still asleep with his face buried in a pillow. Damion cautiously reached his hand out to wake Kite up.

"Kite." Damion whispered as he pushed Kite.

Kite irritably moaned as he looked up at Damion, "Will you..."

Kite didn't finish his sentence because Damion quickly placed his hand over Kite's mouth. Damion placed a finger over his. Kite irritably pulled Damion's hand away from his mouth. Kite then looked about his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Kite whispered looking around.

Kite pushed himself from the floor bed. Kite stopped to listen to something and he took in a deep breath.

Damion quickly sat up, "What is it, what's wrong?" Damion sternly looked at Kite.

"An ocean, I think we are by the ocean." Then the smell of salt water and the sound of waves hit their senses like a hammer.

Damion got to his feet, "Come on, we've got to find the others."

Kite tried to get up also, but something was holding him back. He turned around to see Trish holding onto him like he was a teddy bear.

"Um...do you think we should wake her?"

Damion glanced at Trish and shook his head, "Naw it be better to wake her once we're outside, you know for simple precautions."

The last thing he wanted was the people that brought them into this house to be aware of them being awake. He wanted to slip out of here as quickly and easily as possible.

Kite nodded as they both lifted Trish to carry her outside.

-\I/-

Valerie walked into an alley way where she knew she couldn't be seen. It was about four or five p.m. where she was because the sun was moving toward the western horizon.

'Hmm...if this is what I think it is then it is possible to fly.' Valerie started to pace back and forth, trying to remember exactly how to fly. Then the way that Hercule repetitively fell onto the floor. She chuckled and shook her head, 'No not that, I don't want to be a dork. Now let's see, what was it, the steps to flying that actually had good results.'

-\I/-

Maranda looked at Korin with interest but something else caught her attention. It was a familiar feeling in her stomach that she experienced in the last world. Her instincts told her that trouble was coming and she called for her keyblade which caused both Korin and Yajirobe to become startled and shocked.

"What the- Where did that sword come from?!" Yajirobe exclaimed.

"We're not alone." Maranda said trying to figure out where the feeling in her stomach was coming from.

Before either of them could respond, the ground erupted with three spider like negatories which pounced at the three of them. The two hit Yajirobe and Korin hard, pushing them into the wall and making them disappear into darkness, but the one that hit Maranda pushed her out a window, shattering it.

To both their dismay, there was no ground behind the window, but rather a plummeting fall to the distant planet below. Maranda slashed at the negatorie, killing it in one swipe, but the new sight before her filled her heart with terror. However, a few seconds passed until she realized that she wasn't falling. Her mind raced with questions.

-\I/-

Chelsie was sitting across a short table where Piccolo sat at the other end. Chelsie knew that he wasn't going to harm her, but there still was an unsettling jitter at the pit of her stomach that didn't seem to want to leave her no matter how hard she tried to push it away.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Piccolo barked at her.

Chelsie paused for a second then replied.

"I'm Chelsie and," she looked left and right at the sight before her, "I'm not sure how to explain where I came from, but I'm not from this world if that's what you mean."

Piccolo somewhat snarled at Chelsie.

"Don't give me that kind of crap, now tell the truth."

Chelsie retorted quickly, "That is the truth! … well at least part of it anyway."

Chelsie stared at him, she knew he wasn't stupid, but she didn't think he was that sharp.

Chelsie then sighed, "Well I'm a traveler, you see, and I wasn't exactly sure where I was before I was here, but..."

Chelsie's eyes then widened in shock, she felt the same energy as before the attack and she jumped up from her seat to better try and pinpoint where it was coming from. She then looked about everyone in the room then darted for the exit.

Piccolo felt it too, but was jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Hey you brat, get back here. I've still got a bunch of questions to ask you."

-\I/-

Ellouise took a few cautious steps back.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Goku and the reason I know your name is because Chichi told me, my wife."

Ellouise politely bowed, "I'm so sorry I'm in your house, it's really not my fault."

Goku smiled at Ellouise. "Don't worry about it."

Ellouise then started to think about her friends and where they might be. She started to blank out and Goku started to freak.

"Uh...Ellouise, Ellouise?" Goku said waving his hand in front of Ms. Oblivious.

Ellouise blinked and regained her awareness. And as soon as she did, she felt the negative presence again, the same type of one that they were fighting in the temple before they were transported to this world.

"Oh man this isn't good." Ellouise said frantically.

Goku looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"What's wrong, you seemed awful worried-"

However as soon as he said this, he felt it too and he turned his head to try and pinpoint it himself. He looked down at Ellouise.

"I'm guessing you know what that is." He said walking out of the room toward the front of the house to the front door.

Ellouise nodded, "Yeah…. And unfortunately that isn't a good thing."

-\I/-

Damion and Kite were now trying to get Trish to wake up. They were outside now, they thought they could at least walk somewhere away from the house, but the house was on a very small island. However, when they realized this they inspected the entire house to find it absolutely empty. However they needed to wake Trish up so they could figure a way off this little island.

"Trish, Trish wake up. Trish?" Kite said as he somewhat shook her with both his hands on her shoulders.

Kite then looked around for Damion, he really needed his help. Damion walked calmly over to the shore where the ocean was gently washing upon. He placed his hand into the cold water. He then walked over to where Kite and Trish were and flicked the remaining water on their faces. Trish's eyes flicked open.

"Works every time." Damion mused softly.

Trish looked around at their surroundings. 'The ocean? A pink house with "Kame House" written in red on it? Where in the hell am I and why does this seem so vaguely familiar?'

"What do we to do now Damion?" Kite said while getting o his feet.

"I don't know, I guess look of the others, but there's seems to be no means of transportation off this little island." Damion said, something about the little house without means of transportation seemed kind of unnerving.

Trish got to her feet, she really didn't want to, but she had no choice. The ground was cold to the touch and it probably would be better to get her blood circulating so she could stay warm.

"Ugh...where are we? Where are the others?" Trish mumbled tiredly while still looking about her surroundings.

Kite smiled, "Well... to be perfectly honest, no one here knows."

-\I/-

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, or .hack nor do I claim to. However I do own Damion, Chelsie, Ellouise, Trish, Valerie, and Maranda as well as the negatories... so please do not use them without my permission.


End file.
